The Adopted Malfoy
by Lizzy Anne89
Summary: Jasmine Danielle Lovell has been alone most of her life. When the Malfoys come to adopt her and send her to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts she makes amazing friends and meets the guy of her dreams. Sorry...suck at summeries... Oh! I don't own anything except Jazz!
1. Orphanage for Young Witches and Wizards

Trinity: I re-wrote it and re-posted it. Not much different, but I replaced the "you" and put in Jasmine. I don't own anything except for the plot and Jasmine. I've also messed around with the years. Oliver-7th; Fred, George, Katie, Angelina-5th; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco-4th; Ginny-3rd . Enjoy  
  
Jasmine Danielle Lovell was 16 years old and had grown up at Orphanage for Young Witches and Wizards. She had shoulder length blond hair and electric blue eyes. She was dressed in the orphanage uniform and her hair hung limply on her shoulders. All the rest of the girls were in their best dresses and the boys were dressed in their best suits. Today, some family was coming to pick out some kid to adopt. Being that she was the oldest kid there and would be out in one more year, she didn't really care about being adopted. "Are you girls ready?" Miss Twinkle, the Headmistress, asked entering the room. She took a look at Jasmine, "Jasmine, why aren't you in your dress."  
  
"It doesn't fit anymore. It's too small." she said truthfully.  
  
"Where is it too small?" Miss Twinkle asked.  
  
She looked around the room, all the girls were grinning at her, trying to hold back their laughter, "It's too small around my bust."  
  
"Oh dear me, let me fix it for you." Miss Twinkle pulled out her wand and said a little spell. The dress grew to fit her.  
  
She sighed as she put on the dress, "Thanks."  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," Miss Twinkle smiled as she opened the door. Lucius Malfoy smiled and entered the room. "Welcome to Orphanage for Young Witches and Wizards. We've been expecting you."  
  
Lucius smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you Glenda. You of course know my wife Narcissa."  
  
Glenda smiled, "Of course. How are you dear?"  
  
Narcissa also smiled, "Perfectly fine."  
  
Lucius moved aside and let a boy through. He looked around the age of fourteen and was the spitting image of his father, except his hair was a bit shorter and instead of being gelled back, it was parted right down the middle. "This is my son, Draco. Draco this is Miss Twinkle." Lucius introduced.  
  
Draco smiled, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Aww, if you aren't just the cutest thing." Glenda smiled and pinched his cheeks. She then became all professional, "Now, do you know what gender and age you're looking for?"  
  
"We're looking for a female and a little older then Draco." Narcissa answered.  
  
Glenda nodded, "Alright. I think I have the perfect young lady. Please, make yourselves at home while I go and get her." A few minutes later, she came back with Jasmine. "Jasmine, this is Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco, the Malfoys. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, this is Jasmine Danielle Lovell."  
  
Lucius smiled, "She's perfect." 


	2. Introductions and the Sorting

A few weeks later, Jasmine stood on platform nine and three-quarters staring at the train. "It's not going to hurt you, you know." Draco said from behind her.  
  
She glared at her new little brother, "I'm not stupid."  
  
"Touchy, touchy." he laughed.  
  
She rolled her eyes and got on the train. She had been bitter ever since the Malfoys came and adopted her. She was no longer Jasmine Danielle Lovell, instead she was Jasmine Danielle Malfoy. Not the most flattering name. It's not that she wasn't happy to get out of the hell-hole that is Orphanage for Young Witches and Wizards, it was the fact that her parents had been killed by Voldemort's followers and if her memories and the rumors were true, it was Lucius Malfoy, her new father, that murdered them. She found an empty compartment and sat down, hoping that no one would want to sit in there. Her hopes were dashed as the door opened and three guys and two girls entered the compartment.  
  
"Do you mind if we sit in here?" one of the guys asked. He was about six foot one, had short brown hair, the nicest smile, and the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen.  
  
She nodded, "Sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." She discreetly observed the other four passengers. The other two guys were about six foot four, had neck-length red hair, freckles, and brown eyes. Both girls were about five foot six, had brown eyes, and shoulder length hair. One girl had black hair and the other had brown hair.  
  
The first guy smiled and offered his hand to her, "My name's Oliver Wood, the twins are Fred and George Weasley, the girl with black hair is Angelina Johnson, and the other girl is Katie Bell."  
  
She smiled and shook Oliver's hand, "I'm Jasmine Lo...uh..." she swallowed, "Jasmine Malfoy."  
  
"MALFOY!?!?" the compartment exclaimed.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Fred tilted his head, "I didn't know Draco had a sister."  
  
She sighed, "We're not blood related. Thank god."  
  
Angelina raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"  
  
"My birth name is Jasmine Danielle Lovell. The Malfoys adopted me a few weeks ago." she explained.  
  
"Where are you parents?" George asked.  
  
She glared out the window, "That's not important."  
  
Silence fell over the compartment for a few minutes, but Katie broke it, "So, you're in your third year?"  
  
She shook her head and looked at her, "No. I'm starting my sixth year."  
  
"That's cool. I'm starting my seventh and final year." Oliver stated, receiving glares from the other four.  
  
"What about the rest of you?" she asked.  
  
"We're all starting our fifth year." Fred replied.  
  
"That's cool. Are you all in the same house?"  
  
"Yep. Good ole Gryffindor." George smiled.  
  
"Do you know what house you'll be in or will you have to be sorted with the first years?" Angelina asked.  
  
"I have to be sorted. I'm probably the oldest person in Hogwarts history to have to be sorted."  
  
Katie shook her head, "Nope, last year we had a transfer in his seventh year who had to be sorted."  
  
She smiled, "Well, that makes me feel better."  
  
"Thought it might."  
  
Fred grinned and looked at you, "Okay, since you're new, we're going to ask you a question and you have to answer it truthfully and then you can ask us a question. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Okay, me first." Fred said, "Do you have any nicknames?"  
  
She thought for a moment, "The other kids at the orphanage used to call me Jazz. My turn, how can you tell which twin is which?"  
  
"That's simple." George said, "I have a scar on my left eyebrow from a bludger incident." He glared at Fred. "And Fred always wears a silver chain and I have my left ear pierced." He thought for a moment, "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"George!" Katie exclaimed.  
  
Jazz laughed, "No. Never have. Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
George shook his head, "Nope."  
  
"My turn," Katie said, "Do you have any embarrassing secrets that we can black mail you with?"  
  
"Now why would I tell you that?"  
  
"Was that a yes?"  
  
She shook your head, "No. I don't have any embarrassing secrets. Do you?"  
  
Katie shrugged, "One or two. Angelina, you're next."  
  
"Um, do you have the skills to set me up with this guy I like?"  
  
She nodded, "More than likely. What's this guy's name?"  
  
Angelina's eyes widened, "Like I'm going to tell you here with the three biggest mouth guys here." she gestured to Fred, George, and Oliver.  
  
Next was Oliver, "Do you play Quidditch?"  
  
"That is so like you." Katie sighed.  
  
Jazz raised an eyebrow, "I used to play at the orphanage. It was always girls verses guys. The girls always won. Do you?"  
  
Oliver nodded, "We all do. Katie and Angelina are Chasers, Fred and George are the beaters, and I'm the Keeper and Captain."  
  
She smiled, "Then maybe I'll go and see a game or two."  
  
"You know what, you're kinda cool." Angelina said.  
  
"Thanks...I think."  
  
The door opened again. It was another red head, only his hair was curly. "We're almost to Hogwarts, you need to change into your robes." He looked at Jazz, "Are you Jasmine?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Yes. What do you want?"  
  
"My name's Percy Weasley, I'm..."  
  
"We know, we know, Head Boy." the compartment, excluding Percy and Jazz, sighed.  
  
Percy cleared his throat, "Jasmine, you are to ride across the lake with the first years." With that, he left.  
  
"Stupid prat." George mumbled.  
  
"Older brother?" Jazz asked.  
  
Fred nodded, "Alas, yes. We also have another brother entering his fourth year and a sister entering her third year, you'll probably meet them later."  
  
Katie sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it, Percy's right."  
  
George gasped, "Shut your mouth!"  
  
Katie rolled her eyes, "Well, we are close to the school and we need to change." Everyone stood up and grabbed their uniforms, Jazz's being just black and white, and the three girls, being the witches they were, pushed the guys out of the compartment and closed and locked the door.  
  
"Where are we supposed to change?!" Oliver shouted.  
  
"Right where you're at?" Angelina suggested.  
  
Jazz laughed, "I'm sure every last one of the girls would love to see you three shirtless."  
  
"Does that include you three?" George asked. Jazz could tell it was George because his voice was a little bit deeper than Fred's.  
  
"You're a pig George!" Katie shouted.  
  
"Oink, oink!" he replied.  
  
"Come on boys," Fred started, "We'll go find Harry and Ron."  
  
The three girls laughed and changed.  
  
The ride across the lake wasn't too bad, some poor first year was pulled into the lake and was now wearing Hagrid's jacket. Jazz now stood in the Great Hall, waiting for your name to be called. "Malfoy, Jasmine." Professor McGonagall called out. There was a mass of whispers throughout the hall as she stepped up and sat on the stool.  
  
The hat was placed on her head and began to talk, "Another Malfoy? Ah, but this one is not a Malfoy by blood. No Slytherin potential lie here. You are loyal and brave, better be...GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
Jazz sighed, relieved, as she made her way to the Gryffindor table and was greeted with a hug from Angelina and Katie. After the last of the kids were sorted Dumbledore stood up and the hall went quiet. "Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. I have a few minor notices. The Dark Forest is forbidden. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that there is a list in his office stating what is and is not allowed in the halls. Oh, and before I forget, for those in third year and up, there will be a Halloween dance and a Valentine's Day dance at The Three Broomsticks this year and a Christmas dance will be held here. I think that's the last of them so, let the feast begin!"  
  
Food magically appeared on the plates and everyone began chattering about the dance. "Three dances?!" Angelina exclaimed, "That's never happened before."  
  
Katie looked at Jazz, "Looks like you came here the right year."  
  
Jazz smiled, "Do you always rhyme?"  
  
Katie rolled her eyes at Jazz and began eating. Just then, the twins and Oliver sat in front of you. "Where were you guys?" Lee Jordan asked, taking a seat next to Jazz.  
  
"We were in the restroom, fixing our uniforms. We didn't get them on in time because some people," Oliver glared at Jazz, Angelina, and Katie, "Pushed and locked us out of our compartment."  
  
Jazz tried to contain her laughter, the three boys glared at you. "What?" she asked, "It was funny." She took a sip of your drink, "Besides, it's not like we turned you're boxers different colors."  
  
George looked at Fred, "You know Fred, I think we better watch what we do to our new friend. She may retaliate."  
  
Fred nodded, "I think you're right dear brother of mine."  
  
Angelina laughed, "You'll definitely fit in here Jazz."  
  
Jazz laughed right along, "I think you're right." 


	3. Breakfast and Babbling

The next morning, Jazz was awoken by Angelina and Katie jumping on her bed. She put her pillow across her face, "What do you want at this ungodly hour?"  
  
Katie took the pillow away, "Ungodly hour? It's eight o'clock."  
  
She sat up, "Let me guess, time for breakfast?"  
  
Angelina smiled, "Yep."  
  
"Okay, I'm up." she sighed.  
  
Jazz walked down the stairs to the common room to find Katie and Angelina waiting for her. "Come on, if we keep stalling, Fred and George are going to eat everything." Angelina said.  
  
As Jazz was walking to the Great Hall, she remembered Angelina saying something about you setting her and someone up, "Angelina?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yesterday, you mentioned something about me setting you up with someone but you never told me who it was because Fred, George, and Oliver were with us. So, since they're not here, who is it?"  
  
Angelina looked down, "Well, um..."  
  
"It's Fred." Katie said.  
  
"KATIE!!" Angelina shrieked.  
  
Jazz just smiled, "I was going to find out anyway." Angelina just shrugged. "So you like Fred huh?"  
  
Angelina nodded, "Yeah. I mean, what's not to like?" Jazz raised one of her eyebrows, she couldn't answer that question, she hadn't known him for even twenty-four hours yet. "He's kind, sensitive, he has a sense of humor, he's really cute, and he can even be serious sometimes." Jazz gave her a 'yeah right' look. "No, seriously, he can be serious. But not often. Maybe once or twice a year."  
  
Jazz laughed, "I have a lot to learn." The three girls entered the Great Hall and sat down by Fred, George, and Lee.  
  
"Good morning ladies." Lee said.  
  
"Good morning." Katie replied.  
  
There was a girl sitting next to Lee Jazz didn't recognize. Angelina realized this, "Jazz, this is Alicia Spinnet. Alicia, this is Jasmine Malfoy, Jazz for short."  
  
Alicia smiled, "Its nice to meet you."  
  
"Alicia is the other chaser." Angelina explained.  
  
Katie grinned, "Her and Lee are a couple."  
  
"For how long?" Jazz asked.  
  
Alicia looked like she was thinking, "Um...two years."  
  
"Oh, it's serious." Jazz joked. Alicia threw a small piece of toast at her and she caught it in her mouth. "Nice shot."  
  
"So, where's Wood?" Katie asked.  
  
George gave her the 'you know where' look, "Where do you think?"  
  
Everyone, excluding Jazz, sighed, "The Quidditch field."  
  
Alicia checked the clock, "He'd better hurry. Classes are going to start soon."  
  
Jazz stood up, "I'll go get him. I'm not all that hungry anyway." She exited the Great Hall.  
  
After a few minutes of wondering around, Jazz finally found the Quidditch field. She walked out onto it looking for Wood. She looked over to the changing room entrance and saw his books, wand, and the top part of his uniform. She raised an eyebrow and looked up. There he was, he was in a white wife-beater and his slacks protecting the goals from and enchanted quaffle. 'Wow, look at those arms...he looks really good. I just want to...' she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and called out his name, "Oliver!" He looked down at her just as the enchanted quaffle hit him in the stomach. He fell of his broom and landed on some soft grass. She brought her right hand to her mouth in an 'oops' expression and ran over to him, "Oh god, are you alright?"  
  
He pushed himself up on his elbows and smirked at her, "First you lock me out of the compartment and now you knock me off my broom. Are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
She could tell he was joking by the tone in his voice. She helped him up, "Yes. I just can't stand to be around you." She tried to keep her face as serious as she could, but with Oliver looking at her with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, she smiled, "I'm joking."  
  
He walked over to his clothes and took of his shirt, revealing his awesome abs and six pack, "So, what are you doing out here?" He put on his white shirt, his tie, and his vest.  
  
She blinked a few times to get the image of a shirtless Oliver from her mind, "I came out here to tell you to hurry up because class was starting soon."  
  
Oliver nodded and put up his broom and the Quidditch supplies, "Well, shall we then?" She nodded and walked beside him. "Since you're in your sixth year, you already took your OWLS?"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah. Not to sound like I'm bragging, but I got all O's except for Potions, I got a W."  
  
Oliver seemed impressed, "Wow. So what advance classes are you taking this year?"  
  
She pulled out her time table, "Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, and Muggle Studies. How about you?"  
  
He looked at his, "Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Divination, and Muggle Studies. In the exact order."  
  
She nodded, "Cool. We have two classes together."  
  
"Why's that cool?" he asked. "Not that it's not cool, I mean it is..." he blushed, "I'm babbling, aren't I."  
  
She giggled, "Just a little. And it's cool because that means I actually have a friend in my classes. Even if it's only two."  
  
He nodded and smiled, "Come on, we're going to be late." 


	4. Romantic Rendezvous

Jazz spent most of Charms and Transfiguration taking notes. Apparently you didn't learn any spells until the second week. By the time the bell rang signaling lunch, she was starving. She walked into the Great Hall and found all her friends except the twins sitting together. She went up behind Oliver and put her hands over his eyes, "Guess who?"  
  
"Hmm...killer?" he reached up and moved her hands but still held them and looked up at her. He smiled, "Yep, I was right." He let go of her hands.  
  
She smiled and sat down next to him. Angelina raised an eyebrow, "Killer???"  
  
"She got me knocked of my broom this morning." Oliver explained.  
  
"Jazz!!" Katie exclaimed.  
  
Jazz just shrugged, "It's not my fault you didn't un-enchant the ball when you saw me." She looked around, "Um...where are the twins?"  
  
Her question was soon answered when she heard a girl scream, "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!!!!!!!! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!" Jazz looked over at her, she saw that her hair was now hot pink and she was covered in multi-colored spots.  
  
A red head, Jazz assumed it was the twins' younger brother, shook his head, "You should've known better than to take anything from the twins Hermione."  
  
"Shut up Ron!" she yelled and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
Ron looked at his brothers, "Great! You've gotten me in trouble with my girlfriend...AGAIN!" he ran after Hermione.  
  
Fred and George sat down with their friends. Fred next to Jazz and George next to Katie. "Another success!" Fred grinned.  
  
"What did you do to Hermione this time?" Alicia asked, annoyed.  
  
"We just gave her some of our new candy inventions. Nothing too harmful, the effects wear off in about an hour." George explained.  
  
Jazz was about to take a bite of her lunch when an origami bird hovered above your plate. She opened it, it was a note from Angelina. There was a picture of two people snogging and she rolled her eyes and read the note. 'Hey, when are you going to talk to Fred? Can you do it before Saturday? That's our first Hogsmeade trip. Thanks so much! Angel.' She rolled herr eyes and made the note burst into flames.  
  
Jazz smiled at Angelina and nodded then leaned over to whisper in Fred's ear, "Come with me." She stood up, grabbed his arm, and walked out of the Great Hall with him.  
  
Oliver noticed this, "Where are they going?"  
  
Lee shrugged, "Probably a romantic rendezvous."  
  
"Why do you care Oliver?" George asked, "You don't have a little crush on our new friend, now do you?"  
  
"Bugger off Weasley." Oliver said dangerously, "I haven't even known her for twenty-four hours. That's a little to early to get a crush." He looked back at the door, "But I would like to get to know her."  
  
"So, what's this about?" Fred asked as the two of them sat on a bench in the courtyard.  
  
Jazz smiled and decided to tease him a little bit, "I brought you out here to shag you to death." At Fred's shocked expression, she began to giggle, "I was only joking. I actually brought you out here to talk about Angelina."  
  
Fred raised an eyebrow, "Angelina Johnson, that Angelina?"  
  
"Of course that Angelina!"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
She sighed. Guys, so hopeless, so clueless. "She likes you, you idiot!"  
  
Fred looked taken aback, "What?"  
  
She shook your head, "Angelina Johnson likes Fred Weasley. Did you understand that?"  
  
He broke out into a smile, "Angelina likes me. This is great!!" He stood up, wrapped his arms around her, lifted her up, and spun you around. When he put her down, he kissed her cheek, "Thank you for this valuable information!" He skipped, yes skipped, back into the castle.  
  
She blinked a few times, "Woah! That boy needs some serious help." She followed him back into the castle, only she walked instead of skipping. 


	5. Knights in Shining Armor

It rocked being a sixth year, you only had three classes one day and two the next. Of course, the professors gave you a lot of homework, but that was beside the point. After Defense Against the Dark Arts, Jazz went back to the common room to get a start on her homework, even though she didn't have them again till Wednesday and it was a beautiful day outside. She had just finished when everyone started piling into the common room to drop their things off and run back outside. Percy came up to her, "I see you've gotten an early start on your homework." She just nodded. "I like that in a lady."  
  
Before she got the chance to smack him, George and Oliver came to her rescue. "Percy, are you trying to steal our girl from us?" George asked putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Honestly Percy, I had no idea you were like that." Oliver said putting an arm around her waist.  
  
Percy looked like he was going to say something but thought better of it and walked away. She sighed and the boys removed their arms, "You guys are my knights in shinning armor."  
  
George bowed and kissed her hand, "My lady."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'll be right back." She ran upstairs, put her things up, and ran back downstairs. She spotted Oliver in a chair next to the fire and sat on the floor in between his legs.  
  
"That was fast." Oliver said looking down at her.  
  
George sat on the couch next to Katie, "What have you done to my dear twin?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jazz asked. George pointed over to one of the dark corners of the room. She looked over and saw Angelina against the wall with Fred's right hand on her side and his left hand steadying himself against the wall.  
  
"Aw, how cute." Katie gushed.  
  
Jazz smiled, "They make a great couple."  
  
Oliver and George looked at each other, "Girls..."  
  
Jazz looked at Oliver, "What about girls?"  
  
Oliver panicked, "Uh...help me out George."  
  
Katie looked at George, "Yeah George, what about girls?"  
  
George and Oliver looked at each other, "Gotta go!" They ran out of the common room and out of the portrait hole  
  
Jazz sat next to Katie and the two of them started laughing. "That was good." Jazz smiled when they stopped laughing.  
  
Katie nodded, "I've never seen the two of them run that fast."  
  
"Should we go after them?"  
  
"Let's do it." 


	6. Just Isn't My Day

Jazz and Katie found Oliver and George walking across the grounds. The girls started to run and jumped on their backs, Jazz on Oliver's and Katie on George's. "What the flip?!" George said as he almost fell over.  
  
Jazz jumped off Oliver, "Did I scare you?"  
  
"Well duh!" Oliver smiled, "It's not everyday you get a pretty girl jumping on to your back."  
  
She slapped him on the arm playfully, "Oh Oliver, you're such a flirt."  
  
"Only with you." she heard Katie mutter. Jazz raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore it. A few minutes later, the four of them were sitting next to the lake under a big tree.  
  
"So Jazz, how do you like Hogwarts?" George asked, throwing rocks into the lake.  
  
Jazz shrugged and laid down, "I like it."  
  
"Any guy catch your attention yet?" Katie asked.  
  
Jazz whipped her head so fast her neck popped, she winced, "Maybe. I'm not sure yet."  
  
"What's his name?" Oliver inquired.  
  
Jazz looked at him, he was lying next to her, and shook her head, "I'm not telling you."  
  
He put on his puppy-eyed look, making him look irresistible "But why not?"  
  
"Because you're a guy. And girls don't tell guys who they have a crush on. They just don't." He pouted. "No...you're not getting to me..." Face it, he was getting to her. She sat up so that she wouldn't have to look at him.  
  
Katie noticed Oliver was opening his mouth, "Drop it Wood."  
  
Jazz was silently thanking Katie when a ball hit her in the face, "This just isn't my day."  
  
Three fourth years and a third came running over, Jazz recognized two of them as Hermione and Ron, but even though the other looked familiar, she couldn't put a name to a face, and she didn't even recognize the third year, but considering she had red hair, she had to be a Weasley. "I am so sorry." Ron said.  
  
Jazz just smiled and handed him the ball back, "Its okay. It was only an accident." Ron blushed slightly.  
  
George rolled his eyes, "Jazz, this is my brother Ron, my sister Ginny, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Guys, this is Jasmine Malfoy, Jazz for short."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Jazz put a hand to her cheek, she could tell that a bruise was forming where the ball hit her.  
  
"You're a Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
Jazz nodded, "Yes. But only cause I'm adopted."  
  
"What are you guys playing?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Football (soccer)." Harry said, "Wanna play?"  
  
Ron nodded, "Yeah, boys versus girls."  
  
Jazz shrugged, "Sounds fun."  
  
Everyone nodded and the game began. Ron was the goalie for the boys and Hermione was goalie for the girls. They had another fourth year, Dean Thomas, as a referee. Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan were going to keep score and Lee was there as an announcer since Alicia was helping some second year with her potions essay. Seeing as Jazz and Oliver were the oldest, the two of them were captains for their own team. "You're going down Malfoy." Oliver smirked.  
  
Jazz gave him the same look, "You wish Wood."  
  
Dean blew the whistle, "Begin!"  
  
"And they're off!" Lee shouted. "Malfoy in charge of the ball, passes to Weasley. Potter steals the ball and passes to Weasley. Bell steals the ball back and scores!! Weasley throws the ball out into the field. Excellent head bounce by Wood, but countered by a knee bounce and kick by Malfoy into the goal. Another point for the girls!" About an hour passed and the score was sixteen to fifteen, girls in the lead. "Malfoy in charge of the balls, closely followed by Wood. Malfoy watch out for that...never mind." Jazz had tripped over a big rock that had just magically appeared.  
  
"Time out!" Oliver yelled and bent to see if she was okay. Everyone else came to her also. "Are you okay?"  
  
Jazz had a pained expression on her face, "I think it's my ankle."  
  
He tried to move her left foot and as a response, she dug herr nails into his shoulder. Luckily he was used to pain. "I think you either sprained it or broke it." He helped her up, "George, get her other side." He put herr left arm around his shoulders and George put her right one around his shoulders. "Let's get her to Madame Pomfrey." Jazz felt like she was off balance. That could be because George was six foot four, Oliver was six foot one, and Jazz was five foot seven.  
  
"This really isn't my day." she muttered.  
  
When Jazz got to the hospital wing, the boys set her on one of the beds and while George went to get Madame Pomfrey, Oliver sat next to her and propped her hurt ankle on his lap. "I guess this means we won?" Jazz asked. No matter what injury she had, she'd always make a joke.  
  
Oliver smiled and rolled his eyes, "Yes, you won."  
  
"How's it feel to be beaten by a girl Wood?" she asked. He just stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
George came back with Madame Pomfrey. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"We were playing football (soccer) and I tripped over a huge rock." Jazz explained.  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked at Jazz's ankle and moved it a few times, not noticing that she cringed every time she did. Madame grabbed a glass and poured some purple potion into it, "It's broken, but don't worry. When you drink this, your bones will mend right up."  
  
Jazz took it and sniffed it. It smelled like leather. "Bottoms up." she said as she plugged her nose and drank it in one gulp. It tasted like leather too.  
  
Madame Pomfrey moved her ankle and she felt no pain, "There, now you three get down to dinner."  
  
Jazz smiled and stood up, "Thank you Madame." 


	7. Little Too Creepy

When Jazz, Oliver, and George entered the Great Hall, the first thing they noticed was that Katie was sitting alone. "Hey girl, what's up?" Jazz said as she sat in front of her. George sat next to her and Oliver sat next to Jazz.  
  
She shrugged, "Not much."  
  
"Why are you all alone?" George said while stuffing a muffin into his mouth.  
  
"Look around you." Katie said. Jazz looked around and realized that all her friends, excluding Oliver, George, and Katie, were a couple. Harry was with Ginny, Ron was with Hermione, Lee was with Alicia, and Fred was with Angelina.  
  
Oliver raised an eyebrow, "Did I miss something?"  
  
"I think we all did." Jazz said, feeling a little frightened.  
  
George just shrugged, "Think about it this way, at least they don't have anything to make fun of us about. We, on the other hand, do."  
  
Jazz smiled, "I like your thinking."  
  
"You're the only one." Oliver murmured so only she could hear. She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
She was having a pretty good time until she heard the voice that she despised, "How's the ankle, sis?"  
  
She turned and looked at Draco, "Just fine, little brother." Wait, you thought, how does he know about my ankle? Unless...She glared, "It was you. You put the rock there. You little b..." Oliver put his hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't say what she was going to. Draco smirked and walked to the Slytherin table. She licked Oliver's hand to get it off her face. Strangely it tasted like chocolate. "He better be glad his table is across the hall from us."  
  
Oliver wiped his hand on his pants, "Um...eww."  
  
She shrugged, "Sorry, I had to get your hand off my face somehow."  
  
Oliver shook his head and put his arm around her shoulders and she blushed, an action that did not go unnoticed by Katie, but did Oliver notice? Oh no, being the Quidditch obsessed twit he is, he went on talking, "Anyway, don't let him get to you. He's just a silly little fourth year." He smiled at her, that smile that would make any girl melt, and removed his arm. She just smiled back and began eating. Oliver began talking about his new Quidditch strategies.  
  
Katie stood up, interrupting Oliver, "Sorry Wood, but I need to take a break. Jazz, walk with me, talk with me."  
  
Jazz stood up, "Okay, see you guys later."  
  
Jazz and Katie decided to sit on the stairs outside the entrance, "Admit it!"  
  
"Admit what?" Jazz asked while drawing in the ground. She unintentionally drew a Keeper in front of the Quidditch goals.  
  
Katie was it, "Just what I thought."  
  
She realized what she drew and erased it with her foot, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You like Oliver and you know it! He was the guy that may have caught your eye!"  
  
"What if he is, this is hypothetical, it's not like he'd be interested in me. For heaven sakes! The boy has his own fan club!!!"  
  
Katie started laughing, "You do that the Nile is not just a river in Egypt."  
  
Jazz glared, "I am not in denial."  
  
"Fine, let's take the test."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "What test?"  
  
"The name test. It's a test where I say the name of different guys, and if you turn red and or start giggling, that means you like him."  
  
"Okay, fine, whatever."  
  
"Fred." Nothing. "George." Nothing. "Percy." Jazz cringed. "Oliver." Jazz turned a bright red and tried not to smile.  
  
"Okay! You caught me!" she broke down, "I like him! What's not to like about him? Those eyes, that smile..."  
  
"Ssh, here he comes."  
  
Jazz turned around and saw Oliver and George heading their way. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"You didn't really expect us to stay in there with all those couples around us did you?" George asked.  
  
"The thought did cross my mind." Katie teased.  
  
"We were getting weird looks, like we were seeing each other or something." Oliver shuddered.  
  
Jazz smiled, "I think you guys would make a cute couple. What about you Kat?"  
  
Katie nodded, "Most definitely."  
  
George looked shocked and then a smirk appeared on his face. This could mean nothing but trouble. He hugged Oliver, "Oh Ollie! I can't hide my feelings any longer!"  
  
Oliver hugged George, "I know! I'm absolutely head-over-hills for you Georgey-Porgey!"  
  
Jazz felt like she was going to be sick, "Okay guys, that's enough."  
  
The two guys let go of each other and smiled at the two girls. "You asked for it." Oliver defended himself.  
  
"That was just too creepy, even for me." Katie shuddered.  
  
George held up three fingers, "I promise that I will never do that to you ever again."  
  
Katie smiled, "Your promises are as empty as the Shrieking Shack George Weasley."  
  
George put a hand to his heart, "Ouch. Katie Bell you hurt me."  
  
She kissed his cheek, "Someone's gotta keep you in line."  
  
Jazz and Oliver looked at each other and smiled, something was definitely brewing between her other two best friends. Oliver checked the time, "We'd better get back to the tower. We don't want Snape to catch us." 


	8. Getting to Know You

After the four of them got to the Gryffindor common room, they made yourselves comfortable on the couch in front of the roaring fire. Jazz's neck started hurting again, seeing as it popped when she looked at Katie earlier that day, and she began rubbing it. George noticed this, "You okay Jazz?"  
  
Jazz nodded, "Yeah, it just that my neck hurts."  
  
Katie smiled, "You should let Oliver give you a massage. He gives great massages." Jazz raised an eyebrow. "What?! After a Quidditch game where I got smacked by some Slytherin chaser, he gave me a neck massage and I felt better."  
  
Jazz looked at Oliver with pleading eyes, "Please?"  
  
Oliver mock-sighed, "I guess. Sit in front of me."  
  
She did as told and Oliver put his hands on her bare shoulders, she changed into a red spaghetti strap shirt with snitches and quaffles on it and matching boxers, and started massaging her. It felt amazing. "That feels really good." she mumbled, moving her neck around slowly.  
  
Apparently Katie found it amusing and kept trying not to laugh at the look of pleasure on Jazz's face. George raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when Jazz shot him the 'glare of death', as her friends now called it. He looked between her and Oliver and a smirk played across his lips. 'Don't even think about it.' she mouthed to him.  
  
Pretty soon Oliver stopped, "Feel better?"  
  
She looked up at him, "Yes, thank you." She stood up and sat back down in between him and Katie.  
  
Katie faked a yawn, "Well, I'm off to bed." She elbowed George.  
  
"Ow!" Soon he caught on, "Wow, look at the time. Eight o'clock. I sure am beat. Night you guys." He and Katie ran up to their dorms.  
  
"That was odd." Oliver said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Jazz just shrugged, "They're odd."  
  
He laughed, "Yeah, you're right."  
  
She adjusted yourself so that she was sitting Indian style and facing Oliver, "I think now's a good time to get to know each other a little better."  
  
"Sure." Oliver sat exactly like her, "What do you want to know?"  
  
She smiled, "Do you think of anything besides Quidditch?"  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes, "Yes, contrary to popular belief, I do think about things besides Quidditch."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well...like any normal hormone-challenged seventeen year old male, I think about girls."  
  
"Any particular girl?"  
  
You was the first thing that came to his mind, Where the heck did that come from? Wood shook his head, "Not really."  
  
She wondered why it took so long for him to answer, but she just shook it off, "Anything else?"  
  
He looked down, embarrassed, "I sing and play guitar."  
  
Jazz smiled, "Could you play something for me? You know, some other time?"  
  
Oliver looked up and smiled, "Sure. Why not?"  
  
She nodded, "So, what do you want to know about me?"  
  
He turned serious, "Don't be mad at me for asking this, and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but what happened to your parents?"  
  
She looked down, "They were murdered when I was two years old. By a follower of he-who-shall-not-be-named."  
  
"Do you know who did it?"  
  
She looked back up and hatred dripped from her voice, "Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Oliver's eyes widened, "Your new father?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How come he didn't get you?"  
  
"I was staying with my grandmother." She made a little laughing sound, "What to hear something ironic?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lucius and my dad were both in Slytherin and were best friends." She tried not to let Oliver see her lip trembling, but failed miserably. "I hate him!" she finally broke down.  
  
He pulled her into his arms and started to stroke her hair. "It's okay to hate him. After what he did, it's okay." 


	9. You Made Yourselves Pretty for Us?

Needless to say after that night, Oliver was the strongest bond Jazz had since she came to Hogwarts. They were basically joined at the hip and even a little flirty at times. "Wake up!" Angelina shouted in Jazz's ear. She and Alicia had been trying to wake Jazz up for a good twenty minutes. No matter what she did, Jazz just would not wake up.

Katie opened the door to the sixth year's room and saw Angelina and Alicia jumping up and down on Jazz's bed, "What are you guys doing?"

"Trying." Jump. "To." Jump. "Wake." Jump. "Jazz." Alicia said between jumps. She sat down, "But failing miserably."

Angelina sat down, "No matter what we do, she just won't get up."

Katie shook her head, "Did you try this?" She moved some of Jazz's hair away from her ear. "You girls might want to move." Katie said to the other two girls. She then yelled, "OLIVER'S HERE!!!" Faster then you could say snitch, Jazz was up and out of her bed. Katie smiled, "There, she's awake."

Alicia looked at Jazz, "You like Oliver?"

Jazz's face went as red as the Fred and George's hair. Angelina smiled, "Don't worry; we all went through an I-have-a-crush-on-Oliver phase."

Jazz sighed and sat back on her bed, "How'd ya'll get over him?"

Alicia shrugged, "Lee asked me out. After we watched the stars in the astronomy tower, I totally forgot Oliver existed. That is, until Oliver woke me up at five in the morning for training."

The girls smiled. "What about you Angel?" Jazz asked.

"I went out with Tommy Andrews from Ravenclaw." a smile spread across her face, "Worst hour of my life. But I still got over Wood."

"Kat?"

Katie sat down, she had never told anyone this before, "I went out with George."

"WHAT?!" Angelina and Alicia shouted.

"George and I went out." Katie half smiled, "It was the best night of my life. But we took things to fast and too far."

"Katie, you mean?" Jazz started.

"Yeah, George was my first." Katie smiled.

The girls sat there for a moment, not saying anything. Jazz broke the silence, "Why'd you guys wake me up??"

"Oh! To tell you that you'd better make yourself cute because we go to Hogsmeade today." Angelina suddenly remembered.

Jazz's eyes widened, "Ah! What am I going to wear?"

After a few minutes of rummaging through Jazz's trunk, the four girls finally had an outfit picked out. Jazz was in a pair of low-rise denim capris, a tube tank with argyle pink and green print across the chest, and a pair of green and white sneakers. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she only had on cover-up and lip gloss, "Are you guys sure this isn't too much?" Jazz asked, looking at herself in the full length mirror.

Angelina handed Jazz a pink zip-up hoodie, "You look fine, you'll attract some other boys and totally get over Oliver."

Jazz looked down, "Actually...I don't want to get over Oliver."

"Really?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, I mean, he's nice and really cool. And maybe, he might like me back."

"Yep, she's in love." Alicia sighed.

"It's about time." Fred said as the girls walked into the common room.

Angelina was in a pair of pink low-rise corduroy pants with a frayed waist, a black chunky rib turtle neck sweater, and a pair of black suede shoes with two inch soles and rhinestones forming a 'V' on the outer side. Katie was in a pair of olive green twill flared pants, an olive long sleeve shirt with a red, black, orange, yellow and olive chunky lined t-shirt, and a pair of olive suede skechers sneakers. Alicia was in a pair of 5-pocket khaki flares that had stars on the back pockets, a lavender sweater with bell sleeves, and a pair of leather boots with a three inch heel. "Sorry," Angelina said as she kissed his cheek, "We had to make ourselves pretty for you guys."

George raised an eyebrow, smirked and looked at Jazz and Katie, "You made yourselves pretty for us?"

Katie shook her head, "Maybe Angel and Ali did, but we made ourselves pretty for Cedric Diggory." George's smirk faded and Oliver's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Jazz mock-fainted in Oliver's arms. She looked up at him and smiled, "Just joking." She stood up and looked at Katie, "Why did we make ourselves pretty?"

Katie shrugged, "Well, you were attacked by Angel and Ali. I did because I didn't want to be the ugly one of the group."

"Okay, just making sure." Jazz smiled and looked at Oliver, his mouth was still open. She sighed and closed it for him, "Fashion tip Oliver: Mouth looks better closed." She kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, let's go."


	10. Author's Note

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my first few chapters. So, here it goes...

draco and me 14142- I thought ya'll would enjoy the George/Oliver/Katie thing. In all seriousness, that actually happened to me. Only it was me and a friend freaking out her boyfriend. Yes, evil Lucius....where do you think our darling Draco gets it? And what can I say, I'm a sucker for romance/comforting/cuddling. Thanks much!!! And thank you for saying I have talent.

lia- Thank you so much for pointing out my mistakes. Story saver!! Hope you're still reading!!!

Okay, that's it so far. I'm thinking about posting my other HP stories. If I want to type them all. Not sure though. I'll leave that choice to you. Oh! I am posting my story 'Snape's Daughter.' Check it out. Laters!!


	11. Orphanage for Young Witches and Wizards ...

"You guys don't have to come with me." Jazz said to Oliver, Katie, and George as she knocked on the door to The Orphanage for Young Witches and Wizards.

Katie shrugged, "Its cool. We wanted to see where you grew up. And it's not like we have anything better to do."

The door opened and Miss Twinkle appeared. "Hi, welcome to..." She looked closer, "Jasmine!" She hugged Jazz.

Jazz smiled, "Can we come in?"

"Of course, of course!"

The quartet stepped into the orphanage and followed Miss Twinkle to the living room. They sat down, Oliver and Jazz on the loveseat, Katie and George on a chair (Katie was on his lap), and Miss Twinkle in another chair. "What have you been up to lately?" Miss Twinkle asked.

"Not much, just school." Jazz answered.

Miss Twinkle nodded, "You always were hard-working. I just hope you're taking a break once in a while." She smiled, "So, who are your friends?"

Jazz pointed to George and Katie, "That's George Weasley and Katie Bell." Then she pointed to Oliver, "And this is Oliver Wood. George and Katie are in their fifth year and Oliver is in his seventh year. We're all in Gryffindor. Guys, this is Miss Twinkle. She was the one who basically raised me."

Miss Twinkle smiled, "It's nice to meet you all." She was about to say something when someone yelled for her. She stood up, "I'll be right back." She walked upstairs.

"She seems nice." George said.

Jazz nodded, "She is. As long as you don't get in trouble. Then she practically turns into Snape."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "I take it you got in trouble a lot."

Jazz blushed, "Let's just say that I was the Weasley twins of The Orphanage for Young Witches and Wizards." She laid her head on Oliver's shoulder and he put his arm around her shoulders. They were always like this so no one thought it unusual.

Miss Twinkle came back with a girl who looked about five years old. "Someone wanted to say hi." she smiled.

Jazz smiled and picked the girl up and hugged her, "Aw, Odette, I missed you."

Odette smiled, "I missed you too." She looked at Oliver, "Is that your boyfriend?"

Oliver, Katie, and George choked on the pumpkin juice they were drinking. Jazz just smiled, "No. This is one of my best friends Oliver. And those two," she pointed to Katie and George, "are my other two best friends, Katie and George."

"Who are these two hotties?" a voice said from the door.

Jazz glared, "Oh, hi Bambi." She swallowed her anger, "This is Oliver Wood and George Weasley. The girl on George's lap is Katie Bell."

Bambi came into the room. She looked about fifteen, had back length brown hair and hazel eyes. She smiled at Oliver, "Hi, I'm Bambi Wyatt."

George tried not to laugh. Jazz noticed this and stood up, "Well, we better go. We still have some shopping to do." The guys groaned but stood up. Jazz hugged Miss Twinkle, "I'll come and visit again."

"You're always welcome here." She smiled at the other three, "It was nice meeting you."

Bambi wasn't paying attention and instead was flirting with Oliver, "So you play Quidditch? I hear that's a hard sport." She placed her hand on is arm.

Jazz glared and grabbed Oliver's hand. This shocked everyone, Jazz and Oliver had never held hands, so this was new. Jazz smiled at Bambi, "It was nice seeing you again. Come on guys, let's go."

They nodded and followed. When they got out of sight of the orphanage, Jazz let go of Oliver's hand. "SHE DRIVES ME INSANE!!!!!!" she yelled. "She thinks she's so hot because she always has the best clothes! She thinks she can just do whatever she wants to who ever she wants! Not caring that other people might have feelings for them!" The others were silent. Did she just confess that she had feelings for Oliver?

"I take it she's done this before." George said.

Jazz nodded, "Yeah, she got my best friend's boyfriend to cheat on her."

Oliver put an arm around her shoulders, "Come on, let's go to The Three Broomsticks. We're meeting the others there. It'll get your mind off Bimbo or whatever her name is."

Jazz smiled and laughed, "Ok, come on."


	12. Spin the Bottle

The Three Broomsticks was pretty packed, but the quartet found a table big enough for the four of them and their other friends. They had just ordered a round of Butterbeer when Angelina, Fred, Alicia, and Lee showed up. Angelina and Alicia and grins on their faces. "What are you up too?" Oliver asked.

Fred and Lee went to get drinks while Angelina and Alicia sat down. "We're going to play a game." Alicia said.

"What game?" George asked. Fred and Lee came back and sat down.

Angelina smiled, "Spin the bottle."

Katie and Jazz had just taken a drink and had spat them back out...right on to Fred. Katie coughed, "What?"

Fred wiped his face with a towel and looked at his girlfriend, "You couldn't have told them after they swallowed?"

Angelina smiled, "Sorry."

"Why are we going to play spin the bottle?" Jazz asked.

Alicia shrugged, "It's either that or we play Truth or Dare." When she said 'Truth or Dare' she looked at Jazz and Katie pointedly.

"Spin the bottle's fine." Katie said quickly.

Lee grabbed an empty bottle and placed it in the middle of the table, "Who wants to go first?"

"I think the oldest should go first." Angelina said, smiling at Oliver, "You know, age before beauty."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll go first." He was about to spin, "Wait, what if it lands on the same gender?"

Alicia shrugged, "You get to spin again."

Oliver nodded and spun it. It landed on Katie. They quickly kissed. Then it was Katie's turn. It landed on Lee. They quickly kissed. Lee spun and it landed on Fred. He spun again and it landed on Angelina. They quickly kissed. Angelina spun and landed on George. They quickly kissed. George spun and it landed on Jazz. They quickly kissed. Jazz spun and it landed on Fred. "Two for one special." Jazz joked. They quickly kissed. Fred spun and it landed on Alicia. They quickly kissed. Alicia spun and it landed on Oliver. They quickly kissed. Oliver spun and it landed on Jazz.

"Go get him tiger." Katie whispered low enough for only George and Jazz to hear.

Jazz elbowed her, "Shut up." She looked at Oliver and smiled nervously. He place a hand around her neck and kissed her. This one was different from the others, it was tender, soft, and long. When they parted, Jazz let out a breath she was holding, "Wow." She blinked a few times and then spun. It landed on George. They quickly kissed. George spun and it landed on Katie. "Go get him tiger." Jazz whispered to Katie.

"It's funny when I said it to you, but not now." Katie whispered back, but she had a hint of happiness in her voice. George leaned in and softly brushed his lips on hers. Soon the kiss escalated, it would have more if Angelina hadn't elbowed George.

"Knock it off, professor's heading over here." Angelina whispered.

The group looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore coming over. "Good afternoon Professor." Jazz smiled.

"Good afternoon. I was just wondering if you had gotten your costumes for the dance yet. This will be our only visit to Hogsmeade before the dance. Well, I better be off. I'm looking for Minerva to ask if I could escort her to the dance we're having up at the school. But she seems to be avoiding me. Ta ta!"

"Wow, I forgot about getting a costume." Alicia said.

"Me too." George said.

"We all did." Katie pointed out.

"How about we split up? Girls go and get their costumes together and the guys get their costumes together." Fred suggested.

"Sure, why not." Jazz shrugged.

"Then it's settled, we'll meet back at the castle." Fred said.


	13. Madame Rhymes' Costume Boutique

Trinity: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been gone since Friday and the internet at my uncle's wasn't working. But, here you go. Sorry it's short. Oh, I don't own anything related to HP or Catwoman.

The girls entered Madame Rhymes' Costume Boutique and began sorting threw the costumes. "Do you girls need any help?" Madame Rhymes asked.

Katie smiled politely, "No thank you. We're just looking." Madame Rhymes smiled and walked off. "What do I want to be?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what I want to be." Jazz said frustrated.

Angelina smiled, "Hey Jazz, you want to catch Oliver's eye right? Make him drool and never forget?"

"Yeah."

"Then wear this." Angelina handed her a costume and pushed her into the dressing room.

Jazz looked at it, "Angelina!! No way!!"

"Just try it on."

Jazz sighed, "Okay."

A few minutes later, Jazz came out of the dressing room and looked at herself in the mirror. Her costume was Catwoman, the Catwoman Halle Berry plays, with all the leather and the revealing clothes. The other three girls looked at her, wide-eyed. Jazz swallowed, "Um, what do you think?" Before the girls had a chance to answer, Jazz heard two guys whistling at her. One was in Hufflepuff robes and the other was in Slytherin robes, but both were quite hot.

"There's your answer." Katie smiled.

"So, should I get it?" Jazz asked.

"Well duh!" Alicia exclaimed.

"But don't let any of the guys see it." Angelina said.

Jazz smiled, "Well duh!"


	14. Cassandra Wood

About an hour later, the girls headed back to school. Alicia had chosen a white silky slip dress that came to her mid thigh, a pair of wings, and a halo. Katie had chosen a seventeenth century style red satin dress with a black velvet belt and choker and black fingerless gloves. Angelina had chosen a light blue silky off the shoulder mini dress with a split sleeve, a pair of gold sandals that tied all the way up to below her knee, and a wreath of fake leaves. "The guys are going to go speechless when they see us." Angelina smiled.

"But we can't let them see what we are. It would ruin the surprise factor." Katie said.

They walked into the common room, bags in hand, and saw Fred, George, and Lee in the corner, sullen looks on their faces. They walked over to them. "What's wrong?" Alicia asked.

"When we got back here from Hogsmeade, Oliver received a letter from his parents. Concerning his sister." Fred explained. Oliver's twelve year old sister, Cassandra, had been sick for about a year now and she wasn't getting any better. She couldn't even go to Hogwarts.

"He read it and ran up to his dormitory." Lee said.

Jazz handed her bag to Katie, "Take this to my dormitory; I'm going to go and make sure he's okay." Katie nodded.

Jazz opened the door to the boys' dormitory and found Oliver on his bed just staring at the letter. She quietly closed the door and walked over to him. She sat on the bed, "You okay?"

He swallowed, "She's gone, she's really gone."

"Oh Oliver." she pulled him into a hug. He cried into her chest.

A few minutes later, he pulled himself together, "The funeral's tomorrow. Dumbledore's giving me a day pass. He said that I could take a friend to with me, for like, support or whatever. Would you come with me?"

Jazz nodded, "Of course I would." Neither of them realized they were getting closer to each other. They were mere inches away when Jazz stood up, "I better go and tell the others. They're pretty worried." She kissed his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Good night."

"Night."

"How is he?"

"What was the letter about?"

"What's going on?"

"GUYS!" Katie yelled. "Let her talk."

Jazz smiled and leaned on the fireplace, "He's...dealing. The letter said that his sister died last night. The funeral is tomorrow. Dumbledore's giving him a day-pass tomorrow and I'm going with him. For support or something."

The group was speechless. "Wow, Cassie's dead." Fred said, having trouble believing it. "It seems like it was just yesterday that she had dyed our boxers neon green with Alicia, Angelina, and Katie."

George shook his head, "Wood must feel terrible. He and Cassie were really close."

Jazz stood up straight, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow."


	15. Oliver Bress Wood! You Idiot!

The next day, Jazz felt way out of place at the funeral. She was surrounded by people she didn't even know. She had kept close to Oliver and even held his hand when he looked like he was about to lose it again. The rest of the week went by with Oliver spending a lot of time alone, worrying all of his friends, most of all Jazz. Finally, two weeks before the Halloween dance, Oliver started acting like his old self. Especially when Gryffindor smothered Ravenclaw in the first Quidditch match of the season. "Hey Jazz." Oliver said one night in the common room. Most of the people were already asleep, but Jazz was behind on her homework and was sitting at one of the tables working on it.

She looked up from her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on werewolves and smiled, "Hey."

"Do you remember when you asked me to play for you sometime?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I wanted you to hear a song I wrote last week. I wrote it for my sister." he said, sitting on the couch with his guitar.

Jazz stood up and walked over to the couch and sat in front of him, "Okay."

He began playing the first notes of the song. His fingers moving swiftly across the guitar.

_Na na, na nana na na _

_I miss you, miss you so bad _

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad _

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly _

_The day you slipped away _

_Was the day I found _

_It won't be the same, oh _

_Na na, _

_na nana na na _

_I didn't get around to kiss you, _

_goodbye on the hand _

_I wish that I could see you again, _

_I know that I can't, _

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly _

_The day, you, slipped away _

_Was the day I found _

_it won't be the same, ooh _

_I have had my wake up _

_Won't you wake up. _

_I keep asking why. _

_I can't take it _

_It wasn't fake. _

_It happened you passed by. _

_Now you're gone _

_now you're gone _

_There you go _

_There you go _

_Somewhere I can't bring you back _

_Now you're gone _

_now you're gone _

_There you go _

_There you go _

_Somewhere your not coming back _

_The day, you, slipped away _

_Was the day I found_

_it won't be the same, _

_No, the day you slipped away _

_Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh_

_Na na, na nana na na _

_I miss you_

Jazz was trying to hold back her tears. "That was beautiful." she said, smiling.

Oliver blushed, "Thanks." Jazz hugged him and when she came back she looked into his shining brown eyes. Before either of them could stop themselves, the kissed...long and passionately. When they pulled back, Jazz looked at him wide-eyed and ran upstairs to her dormitory. _Oliver Bress Wood! You idiot!_ Oliver mentally screamed at himself, _She didn't want to kiss you! What were you thinking?! Now you've ruined everything!_ With that thought, he reluctantly headed upstairs to attempt to sleep.

Trinity: Hope you liked the chappie. The song is **_Slipped Away_** by Avril Lagvine. I absolutely love her new CD. The song was written for her grandpa. Anyway, what did you think of the Oliver/Jazz kissage? Just wait till Halloween, a lot of fun to be had. Better go before I say too much. Love ya'll.

P.S. If you want to know what Oliver's middle name means, just ask.


	16. Avoidence Tactics Shot Down

When Jazz woke up the next morning, she had forgotten last night's events. That is, until she saw Oliver in the common room. Then it all came back...the song, the wonderful kiss, and the running away. She ran back up to her room and tried to calm down. _I kissed him. I kissed Oliver Wood! On the mouth! That wondrous—_ she stopped herself, _Come on girl, he doesn't like you that way. Or does he? The way he acts...makes a girl wonder...I don't want to get hurt. I have to avoid him until I figure this all out. Ack! I'm going to be late for breakfast._ She grabbed her things for her two classes that day. _Oh no!_ she thought, _I have Divination and Muggle Studies today. With Oliver. I might need to talk to Fred and George to give me one of their Skiving Snack boxes._ She walked downstairs and literally ran out of the common room, making sure Oliver didn't see her.

"You what?!" George exclaimed when Jazz asked him and Fred for a Skiving Snack Box.

"I need one of your SSB's." Jazz said again.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Because, I have Divination and Muggle Studies today. And, uh...I don't have my homework done." Jazz replied.

"Okay, first of all, we don't have any more at this moment. And secondly, you're a bad liar. We know for a fact you have you're homework done. You did it with Oliver after Quidditch practice." George said.

"What's the **real** reason you don't want to go to Divination and Muggle Studies?" Fred asked.

Jazz sighed, "Never mind. I'll go. Forget I said anything." She walked off leaving two very confused boys.

"Something happened." George said.

"But what?" Fred asked.

George shrugged, "I have no clue. But, we'll find out sooner or later."


	17. Costumes Revealed

For the next two weeks, Jazz avoided Oliver. Everyone didn't know what was going on between her and him. Oliver had an idea, but every time he'd try to talk to her, she'd runaway. He was getting sick of this. So, the night before the Halloween dance, he snuck down to The Three Broomsticks to talk to Madam Rosmerta. When he got back, he started working on another song.

"What do you mean you're not going?!" Angelina yelled at Jazz, about an hour before the dance started. She, Alicia, and Katie were already in costume. Angelina had her hair down and it came across her shoulders, Alicia had her hair in many tiny braids, and Katie had her hair up in a bun with a red bow holding it together.

Jazz was sitting on her bed in her school uniform, "I'm not going."

"But you have too." Alicia pleaded.

"No." Jazz opened up her _Witch Weekly Magazine_ and began reading.

Katie grabbed the magazine and threw it on the bed, "Jasmine Danielle Malfoy! You are going to that dance whether you like it or not!" She calmed down, "You spent a lot of money on your costume. I don't know what's up with you and Oliver, but I don't care. You are going to have fun tonight. You deserve it." She through Jazz her Catwoman costume, "Put it on."

Jazz sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'll go."

"Are you girls ready yet?" Lee yelled upstairs.

The girls came down the stairs and almost fell down at the sight of Fred, George, and Lee. Fred was in a knee length French maid outfit, complete with apron and hat-thingy. George was in a pair of green swim trunks with a white hibiscus design, a grass skirt, a coconut bra, and a white hibiscus flower in his hair. Lee was in an ankle length hot pink silk dress with spaghetti straps and a see-through hot pink shawl, his hair was out of his dreads and was brushed out so that it came down to his shoulders, and he had a little tiara on his head. Alicia looked at Angelina, "Oh my god! We're dating cross-dressers."

Fred looked Jazz up and down and whistled, "Wow, Jazz. Where's the whip?"

Jazz just smiled. The girls had put a shortening charm on her hair so that all of it would fit under her mask. "It's in my bedroom. For you and Angel to use later." she joked.

Angelina smacked Jazz's arm, "JAZZ!!! That was supposed to be a secret!"

Jazz laughed, "Sorry, forgot."

Alicia looked around, "Where's Oliver?"

"He went down early." George explained, "He said he has a surprise for us."

"Well, let's get down there." Katie said.

Lee grabbed Alicia's hand and Fred grabbed Angelina's hand and led the way through the portrait hole. George offered his arm to Katie, "May I escort you miss?"

Katie accepted it, "Of course my dear sir."

George offered his other one to Jazz, "Miss Kitty?"

Jazz smiled, "Sure hula boy."


	18. Halloween Dance

The Three Broomsticks looked amazing. There were spider webs, bats, spiders (much to Ron's dismay), bubbling cauldrons...you get the picture. There was a little stage that had a DJ playing music and there was also a microphone. "Wow." Katie said when she walked in.

"This is cool." George said in awe.

Jazz nodded, "Spiffy."

"Hey guys!" Ginny waved. She was with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Ginny was in a Tinkerbell costume, complete with wings and wand, and she had her hair up in a bun on top of her head. Hermione was in Harry's Quidditch robes with her hair in a ponytail. Ron and Harry were in black suits and had a pair of sunglasses in their pocket.

"Okay," George started, "I know Ginny's Tinkerbell, Hermione's a Quidditch player, but who are you two?"

Ron and Harry took out their sunglasses, put them on, stood next to each other, and said in unison, "We are the MIB."

"MIB?" Jazz asked confused.

"Men In Black." Katie answered. Everyone raised an eyebrow, "What? I'm muggle born."

Fred, Angelina, Lee, and Alicia came up to them. "Have you seen Oliver yet?" Fred asked.

George shook his head, "No. Have you?"

Angelina shook her head, "No. Maybe he decided not to come."

Before anyone could say anything, Madam Rosmerta appeared on stage in a female pirate costume, "Good evening everybody. Welcome to The Three Broomsticks' first ever Halloween dance." The crowd erupted in applause and whistles. "Now, I was visited yesterday by a young man who wanted to surprise his friends. He asked me if he could sing on stage, and I gladly accepted. So, without further ado, Oliver Wood."

Oliver came on stage in a Zorro costume without the hat, but with his guitar. He smiled, "Hi...um...I'm kind of starting to regret ever asking this favor, but what am I going to do?" Some third year girls sighed. "So, um...this song is called **_Crazy For This Girl_**. It has a little bit of a muggle touch. Jazz, this is for you." He was about to play when he looked at George, "By the way George, I am working on the thing you asked me to do." He then began to play.

_She rolls the window down_

_And she talks over the sound_

_Of the cars that pass us by_

_And I don't know why_

_But she's changed my mind_

_Would you look at her as she looks at me_

_She's got me thinkin about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_She was the one to hold me_

_The night the sky fell down_

_And what was I thinkin when_

_The world didn't end_

_Why didn't I know what I know now_

_Would you look at her as she looks at me_

_She's got me thinkin about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_And right now_

_Face to face _

_All my fears_

_Pushed aside _

_And right now_

_I'm ready to spend_

_The rest of my life with you_

_Would you look at her as she looks at me_

_She's got me thinkin about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Would you look at her as she looks at me_

_She's got me thinkin about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yeah I'm crazy for this girl_

Oliver bowed and jumped off stage. He ran over to his friends, "Where's Jazz?"

"She left." George said.

"When?"

Fred looked down, "Right in the middle." Oliver swallowed and walked out of the pub.

"What happened between them?" Hermione asked.

"That's we'd all like to know." Katie sighed.

Trinity: The song used in this chapter is called **_Crazy For This Girl_** by Evan and Jaron.


	19. This Is How I Feel

_He's crazy for me?_ was the thought that was running through Jazz's head on her way back to the castle. She now lay on top of her bed in a pair of gray terry sweatpants with fold over waistband and two side stripes, a gray long sleeved shirt that started to button up, that was unbuttoned, at the bust and a white spaghetti strap shirt underneath, and a pair of fuzzy gray slip-on slippers. Katie came in, "Hey." She had changed out of her costume and into a pair of light blue pj pants with Gizmo (AN: The cutie from the movie **_Gremlins_**) all over them, a light blue hoodie, and the same kind of slippers as Jazz, only blue.

Jazz sat up, "Hey. How was the dance?"

Katie sat next to her, "Pretty good." She smiled, "George and I danced the whole time."

Jazz nodded, "So, what's up?"

"George and I are going to sneak down to the kitchen for some midnight snackage. Wanna join?"

Jazz smiled, "Yeah. I could use some comfort snackage."

As soon as the girls changed into sneakers, the headed downstairs and met up with George. They were on their way out when Oliver walked by, "Hey George. Hey Katie."

"Hey Oliver." George and Katie smiled.

Oliver tried to look at Jazz, "Hey Jazz." Jazz refused to look at him.

"Come on guys, let's go." Jazz said and started walking out.

Oliver, sick of her ignoring him for no reason, grabbed her arm, "What the hell is your problem?"

Jazz finally looking at him, taken aback at the anger she found in the chocolate brown eyes she loved so much, "What?"

"You heard me. What is your problem?"

She looked at her arm, "Let go of me."

He did as told, but refused to let this go, "Answer me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that!" he yelled, getting everyone's attention in the common room, which was a lot. "First you're really friendly, then you start being flirty, and then, after we kiss," There were gasps of shock throughout the room from everybody, "you start ignoring me and avoiding me in the halls. What is your problem?"

Jazz glared, "You want to know what my problem is?"

"That would be nice."

She grabbed his hand and put it on her heart, "Do you feel that?! Do you feel how fast it's beating?! Every time I'm around you it speeds up! And it scares me! I've never felt like this for anyone!" She pushed his hand away. When he didn't saw anything, she got even angrier, "Do you want me to show you?" While she was ranting, she was walking towards him and making him back up closer and closer to one of the couches. She pushed him on it, straddled him, and kissed him for all she was worth. She pulled back and licked her lips, "**That's** how I feel about you." He sat there, blinking. Jazz rolled her eyes and started walking out of the common room, "Come on guys." She left the room, speechless.

Trinity: Well, what do you think?


	20. What Does This Mean?

It wasn't long after that kiss that everyone in the castle knew what happened between Oliver and Jazz. "Why didn't you tell us you and Oliver kissed?" Katie asked Jazz the next day. Her, Jazz, Alicia, and Angelina were out on the Quidditch pitch waiting for the guys to get there for practice. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie were in their Quidditch robes. Jazz had changed from her school uniform into a pair of khaki flares with a white, black, khaki, red, and pink belt, a pink marled yarn v-neck sweater with a detachable scarf, and a pair of black dress shoes with a three inch heel.

Jazz shrugged, "I don't know. I wasn't sure about my feelings about it, I wasn't sure about his feelings about it; I didn't want to say anything until I was sure."

"So, how was it?" Angelina asked with a smile on her face.

Jazz let out a long breath of air, "Wonderful. His lips are so soft and he's a great kisser."

"Have you talked to him today?" Alicia asked.

"No. I didn't have any classes with him today." Jazz said

Katie smiled, "Well, here's your chance."

Jazz looked over to the entrance to the Gryffindor changing rooms and saw Fred, George, Harry, and Oliver coming towards them in their Quidditch robes. She stood, "Well...I'm going to go now."

The other three girls grabbed her by the arms. "I don't think so!" Katie yelled.

"Katie..." Jazz whined.

"You have to face him sometime." Angelina said wisely.

Jazz frowned, "Fine." She looked down at her friends, "But, I'd like to face him with out three extra bodies attached to me." The other three girls looked at each other and let go of Jazz. "Much appreciated."

"Well ladies, ready to practice?" George asked with a smile.

The girls got off the grass and wiped off their robes. "I guess." Katie sighed.

"You're going to watch us practice, right?" Fred asked, looking at Jazz.

Jazz shrugged, "I don't know."

"Ron and Hermione are up in the Gryffindor stands if you want to go sit with them." Harry offered.

Jazz raised an eyebrow, "And watch them snog? I don't think so."

"Come on Jazz, you know you love watching us practice." Alicia smiled.

"Well, it would give me a chance to do my homework...fine. I'll stay." Jazz decided.

Three hours later, Oliver called the team to the ground and Jazz headed down to the changing rooms to wait for everyone. She was leaning against the wall when she heard a voice that sent chills down her spin, bad chills. "Hey Jasmine." It was Marcus Flint. The two of them had Transfiguration and Charms together.

"Hi Flint." Jazz said uncomfortably.

He came closer, closing off all possible exits, "What are you up too?"

Jazz tried to back up, but was prevented by a wall, "Waiting for my friends." His hand began slipping underneath her shirt. Now she was starting to get scared. "Uh...Flint, uh...what are you doing?" Instead of answering, he began kissing her neck. "Stop it." She tried pushing him away, but he was too strong.

"Don't try to deny your affections for me." he said, still kissing her neck.

_Oh no. What's he going to do? I'm scared. I should've waited till I saw someone was out to come down here. Or I should've found Ron and Hermione._ she thought, tears starting to fall down her face. She was about to lose all hope of getting away from Flint, when she heard the door open. "What the hell?!" it was Oliver.

Jazz looked him with pleading eyes, "Help me."

Oliver tapped Flint on the shoulder, Flint turned around, and Oliver punched him in the nose. Flint fell over and grabbed his nose. He looked up, one look at the anger on Oliver's face and he booked it to the castle. Jazz launched herself into Oliver's arms, crying. He held her tight, "Ssh...it's okay."

"Oliver, I'm so sorry." Jazz mumbled.

"For what?"

"For avoiding you. I should have just confronted you about it. But I didn't know how you felt about the kiss. Hell, I didn't know how I felt about the kiss."

Oliver brought her face up and looked her in the eyes, "How do you feel about the kiss?"

Jazz smiled, her tears had finally stopped, "I thought I showed you that last night."

Oliver blushed, remembering the kiss and the intensity, passion, and longing in it, "You did, but I need you to tell me. You know, for male ego purposes."

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Male ego, ha!" She sighed, "That kiss, was wonderful."

"So, what does this mean?" Oliver asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Whatever you want it to mean."

Oliver leaned down and kissed her. Softly at first, but more passionately as the longer they kissed. When they parted, he smiled, "I think it means we're together."

Trinity: Okay everybody, aw with me. One, two, three...awwwwwww...Sorry...I got paid today! My first official paycheck!!! Now, I can only work until eight because I'm fifteen, and I've only worked five days till the cut-off...but, with taxes and everything, I made $156.61!!! does victory dance ...sorry. sighs I start school the 31st. So, I have to spend part of it on school stuff I think. But I'm using $30.00 to buy the first two HP movies. Gotta jet.

P.S I know no one asked, but I'll tell you anyway, Oliver's middle name, Bress, means "beautiful." Bress is a Celtic Deities who married Brigit of the Tuatha de Dannan...I got it from my sister's Celtic and Gaelic papers...


	21. The Plan

"Oliver! Wait up!" George said, running down the hall.

Oliver stopped and turned, "What? I'm going to be late for Charms!"

"Do...you...song...done?" George said while trying to catch his breath.

"What?"

"Do you have the song done?"

"What song?" Jazz asked, slipping her hand into Oliver's. She had just left Charms and was on her way to Transfiguration. Oliver smiled and kissed her cheek.

"The song that he said he would write for me to sing to Katie." George explained.

"Oh! You mean this thing?" she pulled out a piece of rolled up parchment.

"That's it." Oliver said. "Where'd you find it?"

Jazz blushed slightly, "You left it in my dormitory."

George took it from her, "I'm so not asking."

"So, when are you going to sing to her?" Jazz asked.

George shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, if you wouldn't mind some help from a girl, I think I have an idea. Meet me in the courtyard at lunch." she kissed Oliver. "I'll see you two later."

**JDM OBW KB GW AJ FW AS LJ**

Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts went by terrible for Jazz. Apparently Marcus had told everyone in Slytherin what had happened the day before...leaving out the part about him trying to seduce her. So, all through her classes, she was getting glared at by the Slytherins. Finally, it was lunch. Jazz was the last one at the table. She looked around, "Where's Kat?"

"She's in the hospital wing." Fred said with a mouthful of food.

Angelina took a sip of pumpkin juice, "She got hurt during History of Magic. Somebody," she glared at Fred, "had cast a disappearing charm on her chair and made her fall. She hit her head on a desk."

"Well, at least I don't have to make up an excuse to leave without her." Jazz mumbled. She sat down next to Oliver and stole one of his chips.

"Hey! That's mine." Oliver said smiling.

Jazz smiled, "Come and get it then." She put it in her mouth.

"You're not really going to do it, are you?" Alicia asked, her face contorted in a look of disgust.

Oliver smiled and kissed Jazz. She opened her mouth a little and he slipped his tongue in. A few minutes later, he moved away, chewing something...he got half the chip. "Ow! You bit my tongue." Jazz said.

He just smiled, "It's your consequence for stealing a chip."

"At least this one isn't visible." Alicia grinned.

Jazz blushed and covered part of the right of her neck. She took a sip of her drink and stood, "I'm going to the courtyard."

"But you barely ate anything." Angelina said.

Jazz sighed, "I promise I'll eat double at dinner." She looked at Oliver and George, "Come on boys."

**JDM OBW KB GW AJ FW AS LJ**

"So, what's your glorious idea?" George asked when they got to the courtyard. They picked the furthest corner away from the entrance.

"Well, there are two options," Jazz began, "The first one is that you wait till the Christmas Ball and the second one is that you do it tonight. What do you want?"

"I don't want to wait for another month, so I'll do it tonight."

Jazz nodded, "Tonight it is."

"So what's your idea?" Oliver asked.

"Well, Katie and I will be studying in the library at six o'clock."

"I'm not singing in the library!"

Jazz glared at George's outburst, "You didn't let me finish."

"...sorry."

"It's okay. Now, where was I...oh yes! At six fifty-five, we'll begin heading to the common room. We'll get there at seven. You, Oliver, Harry, and Dean will be waiting there and when we come in, you four will begin playing."

"Why are Harry and Dean there?"

Oliver answered this time, "Because, Harry plays bass and Dean plays drums. We those two instruments with our guitars to make the song work."

George sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this." He sat down, "What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she hates me for embarrassing her? What if—?"

"What if she's madly in love with you?" Jazz said. She sat next to him, "George, you and her have a special connection. You two shared something. Trust me, she's just as in love with you as you are with her."

"She told you about that?"

Jazz nodded, "Yeah. I had asked all the girls how they all go over their '-have-a-crush-on-Oliver' phase. She said she got over him after the two of you went out."

Oliver blinked, "The girls had a crush on me?"

Jazz looked at him, "You didn't know?"

He shook his head, "No. I had no idea."

"Oh..."

He let the rest of it sink in. Jazz noticed this and began walking towards the entrance. "Wait a minute! You were trying to get over me?"

"Uh...gotta go!" Jazz began running.

"We'll talk later." Oliver said to George and took off after his girlfriend.


	22. The Plan in Action

Sure enough, at six o'clock, Jazz and Katie were in the library. "Jazz," Katie said.

Jazz looked up, "What?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

Katie blushed, "I'm in love."

Jazz's eyes widened, "With who?" _Please let it be George. PLEASE let it be George_ she thought.

Katie blushed even harder, "With George."

Jazz smiled, "I figured it was him. Seeing the way you look at him. It's enough to give a person a toothache."

Katie through a crumbled piece of parchment at Jazz, "Like you can talk. Look at you and Oliver. I heard about what happened at lunch."

Jazz just smiled. She looked at her watch, it was six fifty-five, "Come on, lets go." She stood up and gathered her stuff.

Katie nodded and did the same. They were on their way out when they ran across Draco and his goons. "Hello Jasmine." Draco sneered.

"Hello Draco." Jazz sneered back.

"Enjoying your night?"

"Why yes, I am."

Draco reached into his robes to grab his wand, but Katie and Jazz got to theirs first. "I'd be careful if I were you." Katie said. "We know more spells than you do." Draco glared.

"I'd listen to Katie." Jazz narrowed her eyes. "Wouldn't want anyone to know that you got your arse whooped by two girls, now would you?" Draco just glared and walked off. Jazz put her wand away, "I really don't want to live with him."

Katie nodded, "I'm really sorry that you have to."

Jazz checked her watch again, "Come on, let's go."

**JDM OW KB GW AJ FW AS LJ**

"Did you know that I used to date Cedric?" Katie asked.

"Really?" Jazz replied.

Katie nodded, "Yeah. That's one of the reasons the guys hate him so much."

Jazz knitted her eyebrows together, "What happened?"

Katie shrugged, "After telling him I loved him, he walked out on me."

Jazz's eyes widened, "Wow, I didn't know that." They came to the portrait, "Folio Magi." The portrait door swung open and the two girls stepped in. As they entered the common room, music filled their ears. George, Oliver, and Harry were standing on the tables and Dean was on the ground next to them.

"What's going on?" Katie asked. Before Jazz got the chance to answer, they began singing. (AN: The parts in ( ) are what Harry, Oliver, and Dean sing, the parts with are all four, and the parts in only Italics are George by himself.)

_(Katie Bell has got it goin on_

_Katie Bell has got it goin on_

_Katie Bell has got it goin on_

_Katie Bell has got it goin on)_

_Katie can I come over after school? (after school)_

_We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)_

_Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)_

_Is she there or is she tryin to give me the tip? (give me the slip)_

_You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be_

_I'm all grown-up now baby can't you see_

_Katie Bell has got it goin on _

_She's all I want, and I've waited for so long_

_Katie can't you see, you're just the girl for me._

_I know it might be odd but I'm in love with Katie Bell._

_(Katie Bell has got it goin on _

_Katie Bell has got it goin on)_

_Katie do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (Mowed your lawn)_

_You came out with just a towel on. (Towel on)_

_I could tell you liked me from the way you stared (The way you stared)_

_And the way you said "You missed a spot over there." (Spot over there)_

_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy_

_But since Cedric walked out you, you could use a guy like me_

_Katie Bell has got it goin on _

_She's all I want, and I've waited for so long_

_Katie can't you see, you're just the girl for me_

_I know it might be odd but I'm in love with Katie Bell_

_Katie Bell has got it goin on (She's got it goin on)_

_She's all I want, and I've waited for so long (Waitin and waitin)_

_Katie can't you see, you're just the girl for me_

_I know it might be odd but I'm in love with Katie Bell._

_I'm in love with Katie Bell_

_Wait a minute Katie can't you see, you're just the girl for me_

_I know it might be odd but I'm in love with Katie Bell_

The common room erupted in applause. The guys bowed and jumped down from the table. Katie stood there blinking. George came up to her, dipped her, and kissed her. Jazz smiled and rested her head on Oliver's shoulder. "You look really sexy when you have a guitar with you and singing." she whispered. He smiled at her and kissed her.

Trinity: The song is actually called Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne. I just tweaked it to match the story.


	23. A Cold February Wind

The rest of the month went by smoothly. It seemed everyone had finally found that special someone. It was odd, most of the time, this kind of stuff happened around Valentines day. Christmas came and the ball was held. The Great Hall looked exquisite. All the students had on dress robes. Oliver's was blood red, Jazz's was sky blue, George's was hunters green, and Katie's was lavender. The four had danced the night away. Everything was running smoothly and going great. That is...until the month of February...

**JDM OBW KB GW AJ FW AS LJ**

The wind was blowing fiercely on a cold February Saturday. Jazz was walking down one of the corridors. She was in a simple pair of black jeans, a red sweater, and a pair of red sneakers. "Hey sweetie." a voice said from behind her.

Jazz turned around and saw Oliver, "Hey you." She shivered, "I'm cold, you should come over here and warm me up." He smiled and came over to her. He shoved her up against the wall and kissed her. When they parted, she smiled, "I love it when you kiss me like that." He just smiled and kissed her again.

"What the?!" someone yelled.

Jazz looked over Oliver's shoulder and saw...Oliver?? She looked back at the Oliver she had been kissing and found it to be Eli Derrick. _Polyjuice potion_ were the two words that popped into her mind. She backed away from him. He smiled, "Marcus was right, you really are a good kisser." He walked away.

Jazz turned to Oliver, "Oliver, I—"

"I don't want to hear it." Oliver cut her off. His voice was trembling. He looked down and looked back up, he was crying, "I thought you loved me."

"Oliver, I do lo—"

"No you don't! If you did you wouldn't be kissing some other guy." He swallowed, "I should've known better. After all, you are a Malfoy." He shook his head, "We're through."

**JDM OBW KB GW AJ FW AS LJ**

That night, Katie spent the whole night consoling Jazz. "He didn't even let me explain Kat! He just—" Jazz broke down before she could finish her sentence.

Katie rubbed her back, "Ssh, it's okay. He'll come to his senses. You would never kiss another guy."

Jazz kept crying, "I can't breathe Kat, it feels like I can't breathe."


	24. Even Angels Fall

Trinity: The words in italics are lyrics.

Everyday after that felt like hell to Oliver and Jazz. Seeing each other in the halls was just too much...

_You've found hope, you've found faith,_

_Found how fast she could take it away._

Oliver saw Jazz in the hallway on his way to his Charms class. He quickly averted his gaze to prevent her to see the hurt in his eyes.

_Found true love, lost your heart._

_Now you don't know who you are._

Jazz stared at herself in the mirror. After the breakup, she had no idea who she was anymore. Oliver was a part of her.

_She made it easy, made it free,_

_Made you hurt till you couldn't see._

Oliver stared at the ceiling of the dormitory, feeling miserable. At least he had the thought that in a few weeks, he'd be graduated.

_Sometimes it stops, sometimes it flows,_

_But baby that is how love goes._

Jazz stared at the ceiling of the dormitory, feeling miserable. At least she had the thought that in a few weeks, Oliver'd be graduated and she'd never have to see him again.

_You will fly and you will crawl;_

_God knows even angels fall._

_No such thing as you lost it all._

_God knows even angels fall._

Finally April came, the month of O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. Both were too busy to even notice the black hole that was their hearts.

_It's a secret no one tells;_

_One day it's heaven, one day it's hell._

However, after the tests, they began to notice...

_It's no fairy tale; take it from me,_

_That's the way it's supposed to be._

Jazz would see him riding on his broom and her heart would break all over again.

_You will fly and you will crawl;_

_God knows even angels fall._

_No such thing as you lost it all._

_God knows even angels fall._

May came and it was time for graduation...

_You laugh, you cry, no one knows why_

_But oh the thrill of it all..._

"Oliver Wood!" Dumbledore called out. Oliver proudly stepped up to get his diploma and smiled at everybody, except Jazz.

_You're on the ride, you might as well_

_Open your eyes_

Jazz gazed out of the window. She was on the Hogwarts Express and was heading home for the summer

_You will fly and you will crawl;_

_God knows even angels fall._

_No such thing as you lost it all._

_God knows even angels fall._

"See you in three months!" Jazz called out to Katie and followed Malfoy to her adoptive parents.

_Even angels fall_

_Even angels fall_

Oliver watched her walk away, out of his life, forever...

Trinity: The song used in this story is called **_Even Angels Fall_ **from the **_10 Things I Hate About You_** soundtrack. Please, please, PLEASE!! Don't kill me!!! I promise this is not the end of the story!!!!


	25. My Year Has Gone To Hell

"Jasmine, are you ready?" Narcissa called upstairs to her daughter. It was September third and if they didn't hurry, they'd be late to the train station,

Jazz came down the stairs in a light blue shirt with the words 'It's cute how you think I'm listening' written in dark blue writing, a pair of blue jean shorts, and a pair of blue flip flops. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She had been depressed at the beginning of the summer, but after getting to know her brother's nicer side, she began to feel better. "I'm ready mum." Jazz smiled.

"You look so beautiful." Narcissa said, putting a piece of stray hair behind Jazz's ear. "You look like you are an actual Malfoy."

"Are you ladies ready yet?" Draco asked. He was excited to get to school because it was his fifth year and he was a Prefect.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we're ready."

**JDM OBW KB GW AJ FW AS LJ**

"Jazz!" Katie shrieked. She ran over to Jazz and gave her a huge hug.

"Uh...Katie...oxygen...becoming...an issue." Jazz rasped.

Katie let go of her and looked her in the eyes, "How are you?"

Jazz shrugged, "Better than I was at the end of May."

Katie smiled sadly, "I'm sorry. But, at least you won't see him at all this year...unless you read the Quidditch magazines."

Jazz raised an eyebrow as they boarded the train and found a compartment, "What do you mean?"

Katie looked shocked, "You mean...you don't know?"

"Know what?" the compartment door opened, revealing George, Fred, Angelina, Lee, and Alicia. It was George who spoke.

"She doesn't know about Oliver." Katie explained.

Fred's eyes widened and he looked at Jazz, "You don't?"

"What about Oliver?" Jazz asked, she was getting impatient.

Alicia reached into her back and threw an issue of _Quidditch Monthly_ at Jazz, "Flip to page ten."

Jazz did and her eyes widened. On the page was an article about the newest player on the Scottish International Quidditch Team...Oliver Wood. The magazine dropped, "Draco gets this. Why didn't he tell me?"

"If Draco was put in the situation, would you tell him?" Angelina asked.

"Well...no..."

"Then why would he?" Lee said.

Jazz sighed, defeated, "Fine, you win."

**JDM OBW KB GW AJ FW AS LJ**

The Sorting had just ended and Dumbledore was getting ready to make a speech. Jazz noticed someone was missing from the teacher's table. "Guys," she started, "Where's Madam Hooch?"

George shrugged, "No telling."

"Welcome back to our returning students and welcome to our first years." Dumbledore began. "This year, I regret to inform you that Madam Hooch has quit teaching in order to look after her sick mother." There were some whispers about who was going to teach flying now. "However, flying has not been canceled. We have gotten a new teacher." As if on cue, the doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone looked over. Making his way up to the table, was a guy who was six foot two and had short, some-what spiked brown hair. He sat at the table in between Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. Dumbledore smiled at all the shocked students, "Everyone, please welcome Professor Oliver Wood."

Jazz nearly choked on her pumpkin juice, "What?"

"Oliver's going to be a teacher here..." Katie said slowly.

"My year has gone to hell." Jazz said..


	26. First Morning Back

The next morning, Jazz did not want to wake up. "Come on Jazz, you can't stay in bed forever." Katie said. She, Angelina, and Alicia were trying to pull Jazz out of bed.

"Yes I can." Jazz mumbled.

"Don't make us get the guys up here." Angelina threatened.

Jazz groaned and sat up. "Now that's a good girl." Alicia joked.

"Kat, Angel, Ali, you know I love you, but...sometimes you're just too much." Jazz joked. "Now go. I need to get ready. I'll meet you and the guys in the common room in ten."

**JDM OBW KB GW AJ FW AS LJ**

The seven friends headed down to the Great Hall and took their normal spots at the Gryffindor table. There was an empty spot next to Jazz where Oliver used to sit. The Head Boy and Head Girl were passing out the time tables to everyone. Jazz looked at hers. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed/screamed. There, right after lunch, was a class she never wanted to take. Advanced Flying, taught by none other than Oliver Wood.

Katie looked at Jazz's schedule, "Oh boy."

"What's wrong?" George asked. Katie handed him the schedule. "Oh no."

Fred took it, "Well, at least you have it with the rest of us."

Jazz just sat there, smacking her head on the table. "Why." SMACK "Me?" SMACK "What." SMACK "Did I." SMACK "Do to." SMACK "Deserve this?" Before she could smack her head a sixth time, someone grabbed her head and pulled her back. She looked up and saw Draco standing above her. "What?"

He smiled down at her, "Good morning to you too." Jazz just glared. "Okay then. What's up?" Fred handed him Jazz's schedule. "Oh...that's not good." he said looking at it.

Jazz took it back, "No duh."

"Hey," Hermione started, "you finally get your chance to reconcile with him and tell him what really happened."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were the smart one Granger."

"I agree with 'Mione." Ron said.

"Of course you do Weasley." Draco sighed.

"Hey!" Jazz shouted, preventing the impending beating, "Not to sound conceited or anything, but can we get back to MY problem?"

Draco and Ron looked down, ashamed, "Sorry."

"Hermione's got an idea." Alicia stated, "Why can't you try and reconcile with him?"

"Because! He's a professor. And professors and students can't have a relationship! Or did you forget?" Jazz stood, "And besides, what if I don't want to reconcile with him? Did you ever think of that?" She grabbed her bag, "See you guys in Flying." With that, she walked away.

"This year's going to be fun." Katie said, sarcasm dripping off her voice.


	27. Adoption Papers

Jazz's first two classes, Charms and Transfiguration, both of which she had with Katie, Fred, and George, went by great. The bell had rung, signaling lunch, and she, Katie, Fred, and George headed to the Great Hall. They sat in their usual spots and were soon joined by Angelina, Lee, and Alicia, who were covered in some pink sticky goo. "So, how were your first two classes?" Alicia asked as she sat next to George.

"What happened to you three?" Fred asked, leaning away from his girlfriend.

"On our way from Divination, Peeves dropped balloons on us filled with this, whatever this is." Angelina explained.

Jazz was going to comment, but some loud yelling distracted her. "RONALD WEASLEY!! HOW DARE YOU!!!" Hermione's voice carried out through the room...from outside the room.

"Oh boy. Let's go guys." Jazz said. The seven friends stood up and rushed out of the room. They found a very messy and very pissed off Hermione. Not a good combination.

"I am sick and tired of your pranks!!!!!" Hermione yelled. "You're just as bad as your brothers!!!"

"HEY!!!" the twins shouted in unison.

"No, you're **WORSE** than your brothers!!" she corrected.

"Aw, 'Mione, it's just—" Ron started, ignoring his brothers.

"Don't try to wiggle your way out of this." Hermione cut him off. "I...I want to break up."

"What?" Ron asked, unbelieving

"I want to break up." Hermione repeated more confidently. "I've wanted to for a while."

Ron just stood there, blinking, "Is...is there somebody else?"

Hermione looked down, "Yes."

"Wh—who?"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a little. "Me." someone said coming out of the shadows. It was...Draco?

"Draco?" everyone except Hermione and Draco himself gasped.

"But...I thought you hated muggle-borns. Hermione's muggle-born, isn't she?" Jazz said.

"That's what I thought. Till she got these this morning." Draco handed Jazz a packet of papers.

Jazz flipped through them. "What are they?" Katie asked.

"Legal papers regarding the adoption of a...Miss Hermione Granger?!" Jazz exclaimed.

"What?" Ron shouted.

Jazz continued reading, "On September 6, 1988, a little baby girl was found on the door step of Orphanage for Young Witches and Wizards. Her name was Hermione Anderson. Daughter of David Anderson and Victoria Weasley. A few months later, she was adopted by a nice muggle couple who were familiar with the magic world by being friends with Lily Potter."

"That means...Hermione's our cousin." Fred realized.

Ron looked appalled, "But we...I think I'm going to be sick." With that, he ran off.

"Draco and I have been attracted to each other for quite sometime. Now that we know I'm a pure-blood, we can make it public." Hermione said while taking Draco's hand.

"Well, hope you two are happy together." Jazz said, breaking the awkward silence. "But, we all gotta jet. We've gotta go to," she swallowed, "Advanced Flying. Bye."


	28. Brokenhearted Losers

"Who has McGonagall picked for captain?" Oliver asked after Advanced Flying. He, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lee, and Jazz were sitting on the ground under a tree. Oliver didn't have another class for a half hour and the rest didn't have any classes till tomorrow.

"Who do you think?" Fred asked.

Oliver smiled, "Harry?" Fred nodded. "Go Harry, I knew he'd be captain some day."

Jazz sighed. This was harder than she thought. Katie noticed Jazz's discomfort. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Jazz shrugged, "I'm dealing. It's just...hard." She stood, "I'm gonna go somewhere for a little bit."

"Do you want me to go with?"

Jazz shook her head, "No. Oliver's your friend, stay and talk with him. Besides it's like a Gryffindor Quidditch team reunion. I'm not on the team, remember?" She looked at everyone except Oliver, "See you guys later."

As she walked away, Katie looked and glared at Oliver. "What?" Oliver asked.

"You know exactly what."

The other five looked at each other and thought the same thing, _Oh no, Katie's mad!_ Oliver glared, "She's the one that cheated on me! I didn't do anything!"

Katie stood so that she was looking down on him, "Cheated?! CHEATED?! She never cheated on you!"

Oliver stood, yelling as well, "I saw it with my own eyes!"

"What you saw was a well-made Polyjuice potion!" Oliver blinked. Katie went on, "Yeah, a Polyjuice potion."

"Oh my god." he said as realization sunk into him. "That's what Flint and Derrick were laughing at." He leaned against a tree, "What have I done? She probably hates me now."

"No, it's more like she's heartbroken. That's why she left. It's hard for her to be around you."

He closed his eyes, "What am I going to do now?"

"I don't know. What do you think guys?" No one answered. "Guys?" she turned to find no one there. "I guess they left."

Oliver smiled, "Well, you're pretty scary when you get pissed."

Katie play shoved him, "Like you can talk."

**JDM OBW KB GW AJ FW AS LJ**

Jazz sighed as she walked through the courtyard. This year was going to be tough on her. She was about to turn the corner when she heard Fred and Angelina's voices. She stopped and listened. "Angel, there's something I need to tell you." Fred began.

"There's something I need to tell you as well Fred." Angelina also began.

He held her hand, "Let me go first." He took a deep breath, "Angelina Johnson, I love you."

Jazz's eyes widened and she smiled. Until Angelina replied, "I wanna break up."

Fred looked at her wide-eyed, "What?"

She stood, "I want to break up."

Fred stood, "There's someone else." Angelina nodded. "It's Diggory." Angelina nodded again. (AN: Ohh...the irony...) "I knew it!"

"Fred, I'm so sorry." she said. She tried to grab his hand.

He smacked her hand away, "Don't touch me."

"Fred...I—"

"Just go." He said, trying not to let his tears fall. Angelina walked away. He leaned against the wall and sank to the ground, his tear falling freely.

Jazz walked in to the area he was in. She looked at him, "Fred?" She sat next to him, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Fred rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes, "I told Angelina that I loved her, and she broke up with me."

Jazz lay her head on his shoulder, "Fred, I'm so sorry."

He sighed, "It was bound to happen."

"Well, bright side, you can be a broken hearted loser with me."

"That's the bright side?"

Jazz giggled, "Pretty much."

"Jasmine?" a feminine voice asked.

Jazz looked up at the girl. She had shoulder length dark blond hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in Gryffindor robes. "Alyson?"

Alyson smiled, "I heard you came here, but I can't believe it's really you."

Jazz stood and hugged Alyson, "What are you doing here?"

"Daniel got transferred. So he moved us from Cairo to London."

"Cairo?" Fred asked, standing up.

"Yeah."

"My brother Bill works at Gringotts in Cairo."

Alyson raised an eyebrow, "Bill Weasley?"

He smiled, "Yep."

"Then you must be..."

"Fred." Jazz helped her out. "Alyson, this is Fred Weasley. Fred, this is Alyson Valmont. Aly and I grew up together. She was adopted a few months before I was."

Aly smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"What year are you in?" Fred asked.

"Sixth."

"Cool, same as me."

Jazz linked arms with her two friends and they made their way to the castle, "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Trinity: The character Alyson is based on my friend Kenedie.


	29. The Inevitable Talk

"And you see him everyday?" Aly asked. Fred and Jazz had just finished telling her what had happened last year.

Jazz nodded, "Yeah. Not only that, but he's also the flying teacher."

"Oh man, total suckage."

Just then, Katie came into the common room, "Jazz, Oliver wants to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to him."

"Please? You really want to hear what he has to say." she started to give Jazz the puppy-eyes.

Jazz gave her a warning look, "Not the puppy-eyes...fine! I'll go! But I'm not happy about it!" She sighed, "Where is he?" She smirked, "Quidditch Pitch?"

Katie smiled, "Where else?"

**JDM OBW KB GW AJ FW AS LJ**

Jazz sighed as she stepped onto the Quidditch Pitch. Before coming down, she had run up to the dorm and changed. She was now in a pair of black hip-hugger pants, a pink tank top with the words 'Pink Ladies' on the front and 'Are you too pure to be pink?' on the back, and a pair of pink sneakers. She had taken her hair out of the ponytail it was in and put on a little make-up. (AN: Anybody else think she's trying to impress someone?)

She spotted Oliver leaning up against the Gryffindor stands. "Okay Jazz, pull yourself together." she said to herself. She walked over to him, "Katie said you wanted to talk to me."

Oliver nodded, "Yeah."

A few minutes of awkward silence passed. Jazz was getting impatient, "Well?"

He sighed, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry about last year. I should've let you explain."

Jazz smiled and started tearing up, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."

He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her, "I've missed this."

She looked up at him. "I've missed you." She stayed in his arms for a few minutes till her brain caught up with her. She pulled away.

Oliver looked worried, "What?"

"This can't work."

"What?!"

Jazz looked at him, "Oliver, you're a professor. I'm a student. It's against school policy."

Oliver grabbed her hand, "I lost you once, I won't lose you again!" He sighed and calmed down, "We can hide our relationship. No one has to know. This will work."

Jazz sighed, unsure, "I guess."

Oliver brought her face up to look at him, "Have I ever let you down?" Jazz raised her eyebrows. "Prior to February." he quickly added.

She smiled, "I guess not."

"Good," he kissed her. "Now go, I have a class soon."

"See you at dinner." she waved as she walked back to the castle.


	30. Dinner

"You're glowing." Aly said as Jazz stepped through the portrait hole.

"You didn't eat a glow sucker from the twins, did you?" Katie worriedly asked.

"What I mean, is that her aura is glowing." Aly corrected herself.

"Oh."

Jazz sat on the big comfy chair. "What happened?" Fred asked.

Jazz grinned, "Well, I went and talked, civilly, to Oliver."

"And?" the other three asked.

"We're going to try and make it work."

"But what about—"

"Him being a professor?" Katie nodded. "That's why we're going to keep it a secret."

Aly grinned, "That's great Jazz."

"But be careful." Fred warned.

"I know, I know." Jazz assured.

**JDM OBW KB GW AJ FW AS LJ**

"Is it true?" George asked Fred that night at dinner. Next to Fred was Aly, Angelina was further down the table, back to back with Cedric.

"Is what true?" Fred asked back.

"That Angel broke up with you."

Fred nodded, "Yeah."

"That sucks."

Fred shrugged, "That's okay."

Aly smiled, "Now he's a dateless wonder like me." (AN: I'd like to thank my friend Kenedie, pronounced Kennedy, for that term. I love you girl!!)

Oliver walked by, "Hey guys."

"Hi Oliver." everyone except Jazz and Aly replied.

Jazz 'accidentally' dropped her napkin and both she and Oliver went to grab it. "Here, read it and then burn it." he handed her a not and quickly kissed her. He stood ant took his seat at the staff table.

Jazz opened the note and read it to herself, 'Meet me in front of the Room of Requirement at eight o'clock tonight. Oliver' She re-read it and then cast Incedio on it. Katie raised an eyebrow, "What was that about?"

Jazz shook her head, "Nothing."

George looked at Jazz, "And what about you and our dear Oliver? Katie told me you guys talked."

"Katie! I told you to keep it on the down low!"

"It's only George." Katie defended.

"Yeah, it's only me."

Jazz sighed, "Fine, but don't tell anyone else. We don't want Oliver to get in trouble. Right Fred? Aly?" When they didn't respond she looked at them. They were playing the hand-slap game.

"I don't think we have to worry about Fred being lonely." George whispered. Jazz and Katie nodded.


	31. Not Fully Forgiven

Around eight o'clock, Jazz made her way down to the Room of Requirement. She had changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a Puddlemere United t-shirt. She had put her hair up in a ponytail. Oliver was there waiting for her, "You came."

Jazz smiled, "Of course."

"Follow me." he was about to grab her hand as he led her down the hall, but thought better of it. A few minutes later, they stopped at a door with a sign above it that read, 'Professor Wood.' He unlocked the door and led her in.

There was gull sized bed with red sheets and a black comforter. There was a night table next to it. There was also a desk, a bookcase, a dresser, closet, and a connecting bathroom. "Spiffy." Jazz mumbled. She looked closely at the bookcase. There were numerous Quidditch books. She smiled at him, "You never do change." She continued her exploration of the bookcase. There was also a might big collection of Shakespeare's plays and sonatas, including 'Romeo and Juliet', 'Macbeth', and 'Much Ado About Nothing', (AN: This author's favorite plays from Shakespeare.) a big collection of Charles Dickens, including **A Christmas Carol**, and some other authors she didn't know. She faced him, "I might have to steal some of your books."

Oliver smiled, "I don't know if I'll let you."

"Well, then maybe I'll have to come here more often." I could deal with that."

She tilted her head, "Why'd you bring me here?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Because, this is the one place that we can be alone."

Jazz smiled, "Guess what."

"What?"

"You're fan club has multiplied." She pulled away and sat on the bed.

He lay down behind her, "How do you know? You're not a member, are you?"

She lay next to him and turned to face him, "God no. I was in the library last night and they were having a meeting." She sighed, "They were glaring at me."

He laughed, "I'm sorry." He reached out and tucked a hair behind Jazz's ear, "You haven't fully forgiven me, have you." It was a statement, not a question.

Jazz shook her head, "No, not really." She sighed, "It's a hard thing to get over. You accused me of cheating. With a Slytherin no less." She looked at her watch, "I'd better get going. It's already past curfew." She was about to get up, but Oliver grabbed her hand.

"Wait, stay with me tonight."

Jazz sighed and crawled under the covers. She turned her back to Oliver and mumbled a quick, "Good night."

Oliver sighed and turned off the light, "Night Jazz."


	32. I'm Ready! I'm Ready!

Oliver was the first to wake up the next morning. He smiled as he watched Jazz sleep. She looked so peaceful. He looked at his clock, "Oh shit." If he didn't get up now, he'd be late for his first class. He crawled out of bed as quickly and quietly as he could. He had just pulled on his pants when he heard a soft moan. He turned around and smiled at Jazz. He was about to turn away, when the morning light shone on Jazz, making a glimmer.

Oliver sat on the bed and carefully looked at the necklace around her neck. It was a golden heart locket that Oliver had given her almost a year ago. If his memory was correct, inside was an inscription reading 'To Jasmine, with all my love, Oliver.'

He smiled to himself and finished getting dressed. Just before he left, he wrote a quick note and kissed Jazz's forehead. Oliver silently left Jazz to sleep, thanking God it was Friday.

* * *

When Jazz finally woke up, it didn't take her long to realize that she wasn't in her bed. She sat up and looked at the clock. If she didn't hurry, she'd miss lunch. She stood and grabbed her belongings. She was about to apperate when she saw the note on the desk. She picked it up. 

'Jazz-

Sorry to rush off. I had a class I had to teach. Stay as long as you want.

-Oliver'

Jazz smiled to herself and looked at the bed where she and Oliver had slept, remembering how his body felt against hers. Maybe this year wasn't going to be too bad after all. With that thought in mind, she apperated to her dorm.

* * *

Jazz had just finished putting her blond hair into a bun when Katie ran through the door. "Where have you been?!" she yelled, her face almost as read as her maroon tank top. 

Jazz smiled and adjusted her blue, form-fitting t-shirt, "Asleep."

"Asleep where?"

Jazz blushed, "Oliver's room."

"Oliver's ro—" Katie stopped herself and turned serious, "Jazz, you didn't have sex with him, did you?" She looked worried.

"God no Katie! What do you think I am, a slut?"

Katie protested, "It's just, you're all glowy."

"I'm glowy because my life finally seems to be going right." Jazz looked down at her jean skirt, "Katie, I still love him."

Katie put an arm around her best friend, "I know."

The two friends stayed like that for a few minutes. "Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm ready."

"What for?"

"I'm ready to let Oliver back into my heart and, for lack of a better term, claim him as mine. I'm ready to give myself to him, fully and completely."

"Wow. That's a big commitment."

"I know, but it feels right."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No." There was a knock on the door. "Enter."

A little first year girl opened the door, "Jasmine, Professor Wood would like to see you in his office." She ran back downstairs.

"Now's your chance." Katie said.

* * *

Oliver was leaning back in his swivel chair, enjoying the view of the Quidditch field when there was a knock on his office door. "Come in." he called, sitting up. 

The door opened and Jazz sauntered in. She leaned against the door, closing it. She smiled seductively, "I was told you wanted to see me." She sat in a chair across from him and slowly crossed her legs.

Oliver swallowed hard and loosened his tie, "That I did."

"What about, sir?" She pulled a sucker from her pocket and held it to her lips, her tongue peeking out to lick it.

Oliver stood and walked over to Jazz and leaned against his desk. "To be honest Miss Malfoy, when you walked in, all my thoughts disappeared."

"Well sir, I guess I'll leave then." She stood and walked to the door. Just as she was going to turn the knob, Oliver pushed her against the door. She turned in his grasp and smiled, "Why Professor Wood! What **are** you doing?"

Oliver looked her in the eye, "Why do you torture me Jazz? You know I love your legs."

Jazz smiled, "I thought you loved everything about me."

"I do." he attacked her mouth with his. Passion started to take over. Oliver carried Jazz and laid her on his desk. He slipped his hand up her shirt and began to undo her bra.

"Stop." Jazz said, sitting up.

Oliver backed away, "Oh Jazz. I'm sorry. I didn't—"

Jazz stood and kissed him, "It's okay." She adjusted her bra and skirt. "I just don't want my first time to be on a desk."

"You what?"

She smiled sweetly, "I love you Oliver. I always have. I don't know how, but last night made me realize that I'm ready to let you back into my heart. I'm also ready, to give myself to you. Fully and completely."

"Are you sure?"

Jazz nodded, "Yes. I just want it to be, you know, special."

"I can do special." Oliver slipped his arms around her, "I love you Jasmine."

"I love you too." Jazz kissed his cheek. "I better go. Don't wanna get caught."

"Right. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye Professor Wood."

"Goodbye, Miss Malfoy."

* * *

Trinity: Sorry for the long update. Life's been hectic. I've decided to do one story at a time. I know how I'm going to finish this. After this one, I'll write on one of my other HP or Buffy stories. Let me know which one you want me to write on next. 


	33. Why?

Jazz was smiling when she got back to the common room. She sat in her favorite chair and had just closed her eyes when Hermione came up to her, "Jasmine?"

"Yes?" Jazz replied, eyes still closed.

"You must talk to that little…**brother** of yours!"

"I must?"

"Yes! He doesn't want to go public with our relationship! Just because I'm a Gryffindor."

Jazz sighed, "Fine! I'll go talk to him. But I'm taking back-up."

* * *

"So, why are we doing this?" George asked again as he, Katie, and Jazz walked to the dungeon.

"If we don't," Katie started.

"Hermione will keep bugging us till we do." Jazz finished. She looked around at her surroundings. "This place gives me the creeps."

"And who are you?" a bulky Slytherin boy asked.

Jazz held her chin up, like a Malfoy, "I am Jasmine Malfoy."

"What's your business here?"

"I wish to speak to Draco. Fetch him for me, won't you?" The Slytherin, knowing better than to mess with a Malfoy, did as he was told. In less than a minute, Draco was with them. "Ah. My dear little brother."

Draco eyed Jazz suspiciously, "What do you want?"

"I was just about to take a nice nap, when your little girlfriend comes to me all frazzled. Now, why would she do that?" Draco just shrugged. "Because you have too much pride to admit you're dating a Gryffindor!!!" Jazz shook his shoulders. "Do us all a favor and get over yourself!"

Draco detatched himself from his sister, "Okay, fine. I'll do it. Happy now?"

"Estatic."

* * *

"You know what we should do, before it gets too cold?" George asked on the way to the Great Hall.

"What?" Jazz asked.

"Skinny-dip in the lake by moonlight."

"What?!"

Katie smiled, "It's a tradition. We do it every year."

"You didn't last year."

George shrugged, "Too much going on."

"You guys skinny-dip?" Jazz asked in disbelief.

Katie answered, "Yeah. The twins, Lee, Alicia, Angel, Oliver, and I would sneak out to the lake around midnight, strip down, and swim for a few hours. It was pretty fun."

"You skinny-dipped? Oliver skinny-dipped? And I missed it?!"

"What did you miss?" Oliver asked from behind them.

Jazz smirked, "Not much. Just a certain professor skinny-dipping, that's all."

Oliver blushed, "You told her?" Katie and George proudly nodded. "What brought this up?"

"I don't think we can tell you." Katie said.

"Why?"

"You're a professor now. You can get us in all sorts of trouble." George replied.

"Just tell me."

Jazz sighed, "They want to get the group together and go skinny-dipping."

"Oh really?" Jazz nodded. "Would you be joining them?"

"Um…" she was speechless for a few minutes. "Probably not. I don't want anyone seeing me naked."

He leaned in close, "What about me?" He looked her up and down, "I think you'll look great naked." Jazz blushed.

"Hate to break this up," George started, "But if you want to stay together, we need to vacate."

Oliver quickly kissed Jazz's hand, "Later my darling."


	34. SkinnyDipping

"Jazz. Jazz." Katie whispered as not to wake the other girls. She shook Jazz, "Come on. Get up!"

Jazz yawned, "What?"

"Get up. We're going."

"Huh?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We're going to the lake."

"I want sleep."

"Too bad." Katie threw Jazz her black flip-flops and maroon robe. "Let's go."

* * *

"It's about time." George said when the two girls got there. He was already in the lake. His clothes were thrown over a bush.

Jazz looked around, "Where are the others?"

Katie undressed and jumped into the lake, "Well, we didn't tell Angel for obvious reasons. Alicia is PMSing and could come, so Lee didn't want to come. And I couldn't find Fred and Aly."

George smiled, "Come on in Jazz, the water's fine."

Jazz looked around, "Fine. But you have to keep your eyes closed till I get in the water George." He nodded and closed his eyes. Jazz stripped down and got into the water. "It's freakin' cold!!!!"

Katie laughed, "It'll war up when you get used to it."

"Nice figure Jazz." George complimented after opening his eyes.

Just as the trio got comfortable, a light shone on them. "Well now. What do we have here?" the dark fever asked. Jazz glared at Katie and George. "This looks fun. I think I'll join you."

The trio heard him discard his clothes and jump into the lake. When he emerged, he kissed Jazz. "Oliver?" she asked.

"Yep." He smiled, "You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun, did you?"

"We should have known better." Katie said, nodding her head.

Oliver grabbed Jazz's hand, "Come with me." He led her to a secluded part of the lake. "There. Now we can be alone." He began kissing her neck. "I told you you'd look great naked."

"You can't even see me."

"True. But I can feel you." he said, pushing his body against hers.

Jazz moaned, "I want you Oliver. But not here and now."

"There are other things to do." He ran his hand along her inner thigh.

"Show me." And he did.

* * *

Jazz stretched in her bed the next morning. She looked around her room and realized all her roommates were already gone. She got out of bed and rummaged through her trunk. The weather had changed drastically over night. Perfect Halloween weather. Katie rushed into the room, "Hurry up and get dressed!"

Jazz pulled a light blue sweater over her head, "What's up?"

"We're having a Halloween dance here. They just posted the notice this morning."

"Halloween's next week! How are we supposed to get costumes?" she asked, buttoning her jeans. She slipped on a pair of Airwalk shoes.

"Emergency trip to Hogsmeade. Now!"


	35. The Night

The school was in an uproar up until Saturday night. The night of the dance. "Katie, can you come tie me?" Jazz asked her friend. She decided to go as Christine from _Phantom of the Opera_ and needed help tying her pink ball gown.

"Sure." Katie replied, helping Jazz. She looked at herself in the mirror, "Do I look okay?" She had decided on a naughty nurse outfit.

"You look great." Jazz smiled, "Let's go."

* * *

Contrary to last year, the twins and Lee looked normal. George was a doctor, he kept insisting he was a gynecologist. Fred was in a tux, he matched Aly's blue tango dress. And Lee was Prince Charming, with Alicia as his Cinderella. "Wow. We all look normal." Jazz joked. 

"Weird." Fred said. "Let's go."

* * *

"Where's your date Jazz?" Lee asked on their way to the Great Hall. 

Jazz shrugged, "Don't have one."

"Didn't James from Hufflepuff ask you?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah. But I said no. I didn't want a date."

George pushed open the doors, "We have arrived."

The group walked in and headed over to an empty table in the corner. Jazz looked around for Oliver. Aly tapped her shoulder, "He's over there." She pointed to the refreshment table. "Aww, he matches you." Indeed he did. Oliver was the Phantom.

"We thought we'd be able to dance if no one recognized him."

"What are you waiting for?" Katie whispered. "Go dance."

* * *

Three hours later, Jazz was slow dancing with Oliver. While in his embrace, she looked up at him, "Oliver?" 

"Oliver smiled down, "Yeah?"

"I think…no…I know I'm ready. Tonight's the night."

He paused, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. But if you don't want to, then—"

"Let's go." And with that, they left the dance and headed to his room.

* * *

As soon as the door was closed, Jazz attacked Oliver's mouth. They started undressing one another and were soon lying on his bed, between the satin sheets. He placed his body above hers. "Are you sure?" he asked again. 

Jazz smiled, "Yes. I love you."

"I love you too." he kissed her softly. "This is gonna hurt a little bit."

"That's okay. Just go slow." And so he did. That was the best night following the best night's sleep either of them had. They fell asleep in each others arms.


	36. The Morning After

The smell of scrambled eggs and bacon woke Jazz the next morning. She turned over, making sure to pull the sheets to cover her body. "What is that glorious smell?" she asked smiling.

"That would be our breakfast." Oliver replied, kissing her gently. "Come eat."

Jazz stood, wrapping the sheet around her in the process and walked to the table. _What a pair we are,_ she thought, _Oliver in his robe and boxers and me, wrapped in a sheet, eating breakfast._ "This tastes so good." she said, taking a bite of her bacon.

Oliver smiled, "House elves do good work." He sipped his orange juice, "So, how are you feeling?"

She blushed, "A little sore, but that's to be expected. You?"

"Great." he kissed her hand.

"So, I have a problem."

"What's that?"

"I have nothing to wear. Except my costume, and that may make me look a little conspicuous."

"Hmm…good point." he thought a little. "Wait! I have just the thing." He began rummaging through his dresser.

Jazz tilted her head, "What? You keep women's clothes in your drawer? Cause that's a little creepy."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Of course not. I have some clothes that shrunk." He threw her a gray Quidditch shirt and black shorts. "Hopefully they'll fit."

Jazz dropped the sheet, drawing Oliver's attention to her curves, and put on the clothes. "Well?" she asked, tightening the shorts.

Oliver blinked, bringing himself out of his rated R thoughts, "You look fine."

"I should probably be going," she kissed his cheek, "Thanks for breakfast. I love you."

He opened the door for her, catching her lips before she left, "I love you too."

"By the way, you're drooling." she smiled and left.

* * *

"And where have you been all night young lady?" Fred asked as soon as Jazz came through the portrait hole.

"With a friend." she answered nonchalantly. Not everyone needed to know that the night before she had lost her most precious possession. "Now if you'll excuse me, my legs are freezing. I would like to change." She walked up the stairs, cringing with every step.

"Where'd she say she was?" George asked, coming to stand next to his brother.

"With a friend." Fred replied. He tilted his head, "Was she walking funny or was it just me?"

* * *

Jazz felt so much warmer as she flopped down on her bed, snuggled in her fluffy blue sweater and black low rise sweatpants. She smiled, thinking about the previous night's events. She never knew Oliver could be so gentle. And Quidditch? Big stamina booster. She was just starting to fall asleep, when the door swung open. Jazz opened one eye to the intruder, "Hi Aly."

"Hi Jazz." she walked around the room.

Jazz knew she wanted something, "What do you want?"

"Well, the twins kind of sent me up here to—"

"I am not telling the twins where I was last night or who I was with."

Aly tilted her head, "Who?"

Jazz turned red, "Um…"

"Jazz! Did you sleep with Oliver?!"

"Not so loud!"

Aly sat next to her friend, "Did you sleep with Oliver?"

She smiled, "Yes. And it was wonderful." She sighed, then turned serious, "Don't tell anybody. Nobody needs to know. Especially the twins."

"But Jazz, they're your friends…"

"I know. I just don't want a lot of people knowing, you know? Besides, they'll probably figure it out anyway."

"Who'll figure out what?" Katie asked, entering the room.

"That Jazz slept with Oliver last night."

Jazz fell back on her bed, "So glad that my secret will be kept."

"Yeah, the twins already figured it out." Katie sat across from Jazz and Aly, "Of course it could have something to do with these." She pulled out a pair of ears attached to a string like substance. "Extendable Ears." she explained before Aly could ask.

Jazz motioned for Katie to hand them to her. She put them up to her mouth and screamed. The boys could be heard yelling in pain. "That's it. I'm so teaching them a lesson." She didn't even think about the pain as she took off down the stairs.

Aly stared after her friend, fearing for Fred, "I thought the Malfoy temper was hereditary…"

"Maybe it's hereditary by osmosis." Katie guessed, also fearing for her boyfriend. The two girls looked at each other and took off after Jazz.

* * *

The twins had just made it out of the portrait hole when Jazz had caught up to them. "You guys are despicable!" Jazz yelled before she pulled out her wand. A white light shot out from it and then she was dangling two red ferrets in midair.

"What in the world?" Aly and Katie both asked when they saw the scene.

It was at that moment, that a first year ran into the hall, Professor Wood close behind. "What the?" He looked sternly at Jazz, "Jasmine Malfoy! Are those students?!"

Jazz smiled, "Technically, they're ferrets."

"Jasmine…" She sighed and undid the spell. Fred and George looked around, frazzled. Oliver pointed at the trio, "You three, come with me. Now."


	37. Life Went On

Oliver slammed the door to his office, making the twins and Jazz jump. He sat behind his desk, "What in the world did I just walk in on?"

"Jazz turned us into ferrets." the twins said in unison.

"Why Jazz?"

Jazz glared at the twins, "They were eavesdropping on a very private discussion."

"What discussion was that?" Oliver asked. Jazz looked at him pointedly. He understood and turned a surprising shade of red, "Oh, THAT discussion…" He sighed, "Either way, since I am a professor, I'll have to give you three a detention. Be here at eight o'clock sharp."

The trio sighed unhappily, "Yes sir."

* * *

The Weasley twins and Jazz served their detention and life went on. Jazz was no longer sore about them listening to her conversation, as long as they promised not to do it again and not to tell anybody. She and Oliver would spend every free time they had together, careful not to be too suspicious. It was close to November when trouble struck again.

Jazz began to get really sick. She couldn't keep anything down and complained of severe abdominal pains. She refused to go to Madam Pomfrey, no matter what her friends threatened. She also refused to tell Oliver, she didn't want to worry him. But Oliver did worry. He noticed when Jazz never showed up at class or meals. And when she did stay with him, she would just lay in bed and sleep or rub her stomach.

"What's going on with Jazz?" he asked his friends, obviously frustrated with the lack of information.

"She's really sick Wood." George said, clearly worried about his friend.

"She can't keep anything down and she complains of ab pain." continued Aly. "Not to mention, she's been sleeping a lot lately."

"But she refuses to go to Pomfrey." Fred added.

"I've had it!" Katie exclaimed. "When we go Christmas shopping over break, I am taking her to the doctor!"

* * *

Two days before break, Draco and Jazz both received letters stating that their parents were going on a 'business trip' and would not be home for Christmas. Draco decided he would spend it with Hermione. Jazz was to spend it with Oliver at his cottage. Her last week would be spent at the Burrow.

"Don't forget Jazz," Katie said getting off the train, "I'll be at the cottage tomorrow at eleven."

Jazz waved, "Okay. See you then." She turned to her brother.

"Promise me you'll see a doctor." Draco said worriedly as he hugged her.

She sighed, "I will. Now, don't have too much fun. I'm not ready to be an aunt." Draco rolled his eyes and went to find his girlfriend.

A pair of arms encircled her waist. "Ready?" Oliver whispered. Jazz nodded and leaned into his embrace. The two apperated before the smoke cleared.

* * *

The couple appeared with a loud _pop_ in the Scottish country side. Jazz looked at the little cottage in front of her. There were rose bushes surrounding the cottage, with a few daisies here and there. "Oliver," she gasped, "It's so beautiful."

Oliver grabbed her hand, "I knew you'd like it." He took her trunk in his other hand, "Come on, I'll give you the tour." He led her into the cottage. Jazz looked around and 

felt…cozy. There was a small kitchen with oven, sink, and fridge. There was a little table with four chairs in the adjoining room; in the living room, there were to sofas and two comfy chairs. Along the walls were pictures of friends and family.

Jazz walked over to a particular picture of the two of them next to the lake, kissing. Next to that picture was one of the two of them with George and Katie. The two girls were on the guys' backs, all four of them were smiling and laughing. "I didn't think you'd keep this pictures." she said, turning to face Oliver.

He shrugged, "I look good in them." Jazz glared. "Just kidding." he said laughing, "I kept them because they held good memories." Jazz smiled. "You hungry?" he asked, realizing it was near supper time.

Jazz nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay." he said, heading to the kitchen.


	38. Happiest Day of My Life

Oliver had cooked a great meal, he was an amazing cook. Jazz helped out with the dishes, hoping to keep her supper down this time. Now the couple was cuddling on one of the sofas. Jazz lay in his lap as he read _**A Christmas Carol**_ aloud. He had finished the fifth chapter when he looked down and saw that she was sleeping. He smiled and put the book on the end table. Gently, he stood and carried Jazz upstairs to his room. He laid her on the bed and quietly changed her into her pjs. He discarded all his clothes, except his boxers, and slid into bed next to her. With one arm around Jazz's waist, he fell asleep.

* * *

Jazz woke the next morning feeling sick as usual. Deciding a hot shower would make her feel better, she quietly got out of bed. She was half way to the bathroom when her stomach started gurgling, a sign that another tribute to the porcelain god was due. She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door, barely making it to the toilet in time.

* * *

Oliver turned over and felt around for Jazz. When he didn't feel her, he sat up and looked around. "Jazz?" he called out. After waking up a little more, he realized Jazz was in the shower. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater. He just finished dressing when Jazz stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in one of his fluffy red towels. "Good morning." he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Morning." Jazz smiled. She stepped behind him to face the closet, where Oliver had put her clothes. She took out a pair of jeans and a light blue long sleeved shirt. She turned to Oliver, "Can you reach in the drawer and hand me a bra?"

Oliver did as told. "When'd you get this little number?" he asked, holding up a white lacey bra.

Jazz snatched it from him and smiled, "There's a matching thong too." Oliver stood in shocked silence as Jazz finished dressing.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he said, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

Jazz smiled, "I know." She pulled his head down and began kissing him. He lifted her up and carried her to his bed. He lay her down and crawled on top of her, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"You guys are like rabbits."

The couple smiled at the intruder and detangled themselves. "But we're rabbits with fangs." Oliver replied, bringing he hand up and making 'fangs' with his fingers.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Hi Katie."

Katie smiled, "Hey Jazz. Ready?"

"Almost. Let me go fix my hair."

As soon as Jazz closed the door to the bathroom, Oliver turned to Katie, "Did you make her an appointment?"

Katie nodded, "Yeah. My aunt works at St. Mungo's and agreed to see her, free of charge."

"Okay." Jazz said exiting the bathroom. She kissed Oliver's cheek, "I love you."

"Love you too. If I'm not here, don't freak. I'm going to my parents' house." He waved at Katie, "See ya Bell."

"Bye Wood."

* * *

"I can't believe this." Jazz said, glaring at her best friend. The two girls were sitting in Katie's aunt's office.

"You wouldn't go, so I made you." Katie defended. "Jazz, you've been sick for over a month. We're all worried about you."

Jazz never got to respond, for at that moment, Katie's aunt came in, holding the results of Jazz's exam. "Sorry about the wait." she said as she sat across from the two teens.

"It's okay Aunt Aggie." Katie said. "What's wrong with Jazz?"

"Well Miss Malfoy, it appears you're five weeks along."

"Five weeks what?" Jazz asked, already knowing the dreaded answer.

"You're pregnant." At those words, Jazz started crying. Whether it was because she was happy or sad, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was carrying Oliver's child and she didn't know how to tell him.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Katie asked, watching as Jazz just stared at her hot chocolate.

"How am I going to tell Oliver?" Jazz asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Katie smiled sadly, "I don't know." She finished her drink, "Come on, let's shop. That always cheers you up."

"I don't think that'll help." She shrugged. "But what the hell."

* * *

"Oliver!" Miranda Wood exclaimed, pulling her son into a tight hug.

"Hi mum." Oliver said, returning the hug.

"You're suffocating the poor boy." Oliver's dad, Sean, joked.

Miranda released her son. Oliver hugged his dad, "Hey da."

"So, how's your new job going?" Miranda asked as the three Woods sat in the living room.

"Good. I love it." Oliver replied, praying that his mother would refrain from asking about his love life.

"Keeping all those school girls at bay?" Sean joked.

Oliver laughed nervously, "Yeah." _Except when I'm sleeping with one_.

"Not that we're not enjoying your company, but why are you here?" Miranda asked. "We weren't expecting you till Christmas."

"That's why I'm here." Oliver started, "I came by to tell you that I won't be here for Christmas. I'm planning a very special night."

"For who?"

"Someone." He looked at his watch, "Hey, I gotta go. She'll be back by now."

"Who? Who's staying with you?"

"I love you. Bye." Oliver said before apperating home.

* * *

Jazz was curled up in bed enjoying her book when she heard a pop downstairs. It wasn't long before she saw Oliver in the doorway. "Hi." she said while placing the book on the night stand.

"Hey." He said next to his girlfriend, "What'd the doctor say?"

Jazz stood, "You knew?"

"Of course I did. Jazz, I was worried. We all were."

She shook her head, "Doesn't matter now." She began pacing, "I went to the doctor and she ran some tests. And I don't know how to tell you this. I'm rather scared to actually."

Oliver grabbed her hand, stopping her movements, "You can tell me anything."

She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

In one swift movement Oliver picked Jazz up and began spinning her around. "Jazz this is the happiest day of my life!"

"Put me down!" she yelled through laughter.

Oliver did as told and sat her on the bed. "I was going to do this on Christmas, but now seems perfect." He got down on one knee nad took her hand in his, "Jasmine Danielle Malfoy, will you marry me?"

Jazz's eyes widened. "Oliver, I…I…" she stuttered. "Yes. Yes!"

His smile widened as he slipped a diamond ring on her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	39. Epilogue

_**SIX MONTHS LATER**_

Jazz smiled at herself in the floor length mirror. She was a vision in white, as she should be on her wedding day. She stood in a white sundress and rubbed her hand over the big bump that was her stomach. It was June 12th and she was seven months pregnant. She sat on the comfy chair in the room as she waited for her cue and began to think about how everybody took the news. Dumbledore, though rather disappointed in the couple, was a happy for them and had agreed to let Jazz finish out her last year at home, sort of like homeschooling. Her parents were rather upset and ended up cutting all ties with her. Oliver's parents were upset at first, but eventually came around to the idea of having Jazz as a daughter-in-law.

Jazz was broken out of her memories when the door opened. Draco walked in, looking extremely good in a tuxedo. When his parents had cut all ties with Jazz, he had refused. He smiled at her. "Ready Jasmine?"

Jazz nodded. "Yeah, but I need you to help me up."

Draco shook his head but helped her up. "Jeeze! You're like a beach ball."

She glared. "Ha ha. Very funny." She hissed when she felt the baby kick. "I will be so glad when I get this kid out of me."

Draco just laughed. "Well it won't be long. Now, are you ready to get married or not?" Jazz grabbed her rose bouquet and nodded. "Okay then. Let's go."

* * *

"Dude. Stop fidgeting." George whispered to Oliver. The two boys along with Fred were standing out by the flower arch in front of all their friends and family.

"I can't help it." Oliver said, wringing his hands. He had no idea why he was so nervous. Maybe it was because any minute now his very pregnant girlfriend would be walking down the aisle to marry him. Yeah….that could be it. The music started, something by Pachelbel, and everyone turned to the end of the aisle. "Oh…my…Merlin." he whispered when he saw Jazz.

"You are a lucky man." George whispered to him. Oliver just nodded, not taking his eyes off the bride.

Katie and Aly walked behind Jazz, holding her train. Both girls were in identical light blue calf length gowns. Draco had his arm looped through Jazz's. "I do have to admit." Draco whispered. "Oliver and the Weasleys clean up nicely."

Jazz smiled as her and Draco finished the short walk down the aisle. Draco grabbed hers and Oliver's hands and linked them together. "Who gives this girl away?" the minister asked.

"I do." Draco said, kissing his sister on the cheek. He went and sat next to Hermione.

The minister turned to everyone. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Jasmine Danielle Malfoy and Oliver Bress Wood. Are there any here who object to this union? Speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke. He turned to Oliver. "Oliver, repeat after me. I, Oliver Bress Wood."

"I, Oliver Bress Wood."

"Take you, Jasmine Danielle Malfoy, to be my wife."

"Take you, Jasmine Danielle Malfoy, to be my wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

The minister nodded. "Jasmine, repeat after me." Jasmine repeated the same vows. "The rings please." Katie handed Jasmine Oliver's ring as George made a big show of looking for the other. Fred smacked him upside the head. George grinned bashfully and handed the gold band to Oliver. "Do you Oliver take Jasmine to be your wife?"

Oliver grinned like an idiot. "I do."

"Do you Jasmine take Oliver to be your husband?"

"I do." Jazz answered through teary eyes. They placed the rings on each other's finger.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Oliver smiled and kissed his new wife as everyone cheered around them. They had done it. They were now officially Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Wood. And in two more months, they were going to be parents.

* * *

"Oliver Wood! You are never touching me again! Never!" Jazz yelled two months later. Oliver cringed as her grip tightened around his hand. There was no way he was getting out of this without a broken hand. He'd never ride a broom again.

"Okay Mrs. Wood. One more push and we should be done." the doctor said.

Oliver pushed some hair out of Jazz's eyes. "Come on baby. We're almost done." Jazz looked up at him and smiled painfully. She took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could.

"And there we go." The doctor said, cutting the umbilical cord. "It's a girl." He handed the screaming baby to the nurse, who went to clean her up.

The nurse returned moments later with the baby wrapped up in pink blanket. She handed her to Jazz. "Congratulations Mrs. Wood." She smiled and left the room, leaving them alone.

Jazz and Oliver stared at the bundle in her arms. Their baby girl had just a hint of brown hair, like her father, and big blue eyes like her mother. "She's so beautiful." Jazz whispered. She moved one hand and offered the baby her pinky. The baby grabbed it and looked up at her. "Hi there. I'm your mommy."

"What are we going to name her?" Oliver asked. He kissed the top of his wife's head.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to name her Ashlyn, after my mother. And Cassia, after your sister."

"That sounds wonderful." He looked at his daughter. "Welcome to the world, my little girl, Ashlyn Cassia Wood."

* * *

**Trinity: There you go guys. This is the end of "The Adopted Malfoy." I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I'd like to take time to thank all my reviewers, without you guys, I probably would've just given up on this story. I'm sorry I wasn't consistant with the updates. But, you know, life happens. This is the first story I have ever finished. Again, thank you all so much. By the way, I want to share my great news with all of you. I'm going to be an aunt! My sister is pregnant and is due in August, just like Jazz was. Creepy no?**


End file.
